la nueva vida
by waiting 27
Summary: Dos digimons tendrán que dar un gran cambio, supuestamente momentáneo, a sus vidas, ¿podrán acostumbrarse al cambio?, ¿cuánto puede pasar en unos meses?
1. el comienzo

Ya han pasado 4 años de la derrota de MaloMyotismon. Todo parecia normal en la vida de los elegidos, a pesar de las obligaciones de cada uno seguian juntandose cada tanto. Esa tarde a las 17:00 p.m. Se reunirian en el Digimundo, en un claro de un bosque, ese era el lugar mas común para sus reuniones ya que era tranquilo y espacioso.

quienes más faltan? - pregunto Daivis fastidiado por el retrazo de algunos

faltan Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari y Tai – respondio Ken

y tambien Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Gatomon y Agumon – acompaño Wormmon

Mimi me dijo tenia que ir de compras esta tarde y por eso se retrasaria un poco – comento Sora

Joe tuvo un imprevisto, pero dijo que trataria de llegar a la reunión – dijo Cody

Kari y Tai vienen juntos seguro no tardan en llegar – dijo Matt

alguien sabe algo de Izzy?- pregunto Daivis aunque siguiera molesto

hay viene - advirtio Yolei

hola chicos perdón por la tardanza pero estuve trabajando en unos pequeños comunicadores de muñeca para hablarnos entre nosotros, pero aún no estan listos – explico Izzy

descuida no fuiste el último – comento Matt

ya llegamos – gritaron varias voces desde el fondo

Todos fijaron su vista hacia el lugar de donde provenian los gritos, desde ese lugar venian llegando Joe, Mimi, Tai y Kari. Despues de varias expliaciones todos se sentaron en la tierra y comenzaron a charlar sobre todo lo que les habia ocurrido a cada uno en ese tiempo que pasaron sin verse para ser mas exactos, 6 meses.

Luego de una larga charla decidieron ir a dar un pequeño paseo por los alerrededores del bosque. Los elegidos se encontraban más atrás mientras seguian charlando, en tanto todos los digimons se encontraban jugando a las atrapadas mas adelante.

no me atrapas! - gritaba Hawkmon volando por los aires

ya veras – le grito Biyomon siguiendolo

oigan! Hawkmon no es el unico al que deves atrapar Biyomon – grito Veemon desde abajo

encerio? entonces quieres que te atrape a ti? - respondio Biyomon

claro que no, que no ves a los demas? - Veemon mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que esta completamente solo

donde fueron todos! - grito Veemon, no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo más ya que Biyomon lo habia tocado

te toca – dijo Biyomon alejandose

no es justo! - grito él

nada lo es Veemon – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Veemon se volteo y se encontro con tres digimons que jamas habia visto antes, pero que de alguna manera le parean familiar

quienes son ustedes? - Veemon hablo tan fuerte que los demas se acercaron a ver que pasaba

yo soy cherubimon – se presento el digimon frente a los otros dos

y ellos son seraphimon y ophanimon – señalando a los dos digimons a sus espaldas

son los tres grandes angeles del digimundo – dijo Izzy

los que del digimundo? - pregunto Daivis ajeno a la conversación

como dijo Izzy somos los tres grandes angeles del digimundo, y nuestro trabajo es proteger y defender el digimundo de todas las amenazas que lo rodean – explico Seraphimon

pero entonces cuando peleamos contra Apocalimon u otros digimons malignos ¿por qué nunca los vimos antes? - pregunto T.k.

Nosotros no podiamos interferir en sus batallas, a demas siendo ustedes los elegidos del digimundo era su obligación – le respondio Seraphimon

entonces solamente si moriamos, recien hay aparecerian – dijo Yolei

no moririan, ya que nosotros tambien estabamos presentes, los protegiamos desde nuestro lugar – contesto

suavemente Ophanimon

pero no vinimos para contarles estas cosas – dijo Cherubimon

entonces, ¿cual es el motivo de su visita? - pregunto Sora

necesitamos pedirles un favor a dos de ustedes – dijo Seraphimon

¿qué favor? Y ¿quienes son esos dos? - pregunto Kari

pues Seraphimon y yo nos iremos en un viaje por un muy largo tiempo y Cherubimon no puede quedarse solo a cargo de todo – empezo a explicar Ophanimon – y necesitamos un pequeño reemplazo

¿a qué se refieren con eso? - pregunto Tentomon

pues... necesitamos que Patamon y Gatomon nos reemplazen – termino Seraphimon


	2. decición tomada

Aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, y quiero disculparme por la mala organización del capitulo anterior.

Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Capitulo 2: decición tomada, los desmayos no servirán**

Que?! - dijeron todos al unisono ante la sorpresa

no veo porque se sorprenden tanto despues de todo lo insinuamos todo el tiempo – dijo Seraphimon

¿por qué tienen que ser ellos dos? En el digimundo hay mas digimons que evolucionan a esas formas – dijo Kari, ya que no le agradava el echo de que Gatomon se separe de ella por tanto tiempo.

Es cierto pero no veo más digimon que tengan la experiencia que ellos tienen – dijo contesto Seraphimon

¿qué clase de experiencia? - pregunto Sora

viajar al mar de la oscuridad, poner en riesgo su vida constantemente por proteger a los que quieren, conocer diferentes digimons oscuros, conocer casi totalmente el digimundo, conocer ataques poderosos en distintas etapas – empezo a enumerar Cherubimon

de acuerdo ya entendimos – le corto Daivis para evitar tardar hay todo el día

¿alguna otra pregunta? - pregunto fastidiado Seraphimon – creo que no – se autocontesto

ahora solo necesitamos la aprobación de los dos – dijo Ophanimon dirigiendose a Patamon y Gatomon

Más atrás del grupo Veemon pensaba en una sola cosa _"no haceptaran"_, le desagradaba la idea de que Patamon pasaría mucho tiempo con Gatomon, ¿que tal si el se le declaraba Gatomon y ella aceptaba?, sacudio su cabeza para sacarse esa idea, la odiaba. Nuevamente adelante, ni Patamon, ni Gatomon sabian que decir. Ophanimon supuso lo que pensaban ambos digimon asi que se le ocurrio hacer un comentario para

calmarlos.

Todos los elegidos pueden venir a verlos cuando quieran – dijo ella

El silencio invadio el lugar, hasta que por fin alguien menciono algunas palabras.

Pues en ese caso me parece una buena idea – dijo T.k. dandole esperanza a Patamon

después de todo, es para ayudar al digimundo – dijo Kari sonriendole a Gatomon, esto la lleno de luz.

Poco a poco todos los elegidos aportaron un comentario alentador (a exepcion de Veemon) para los dos digimons. Ante todo esto Patamon y Gatomon tomaron una decición. Ambos se miraron las caras y dijeron al unisono:

Aceptamos – dijeron

Tan pronto se escucho esa palabra otro sonido se escucho desde atrás del grupo todos se voltearon a ver de donde provenia el sonido.

Veemon! - grito daivis

Efectivamente el sonido habia sido provocado por el desmayo del digimon. Ophanimon se acerco a Veemon y le coloco una mano en la frente.

No te preocupes Daivis, Veemon solo tiene un pequeño ataque de celositis aguda – bromeo Ophanimon

Todos rieron por su comentario, aunque en el fondo Gatomon se enternecio un poco por la reacción de Veemon.

Muy bien ya es hora de irnos – sentencio Seraphimon – Patamon, Gatomon vienen con migo y con Ophanimon, tenemos que presentarles a alguien – dijo él

elegidos vienen con migo, les enseñare los castillos para que los visiten cuando quieran – dijo Cherubimon

me parece bien – dijo Tai

Después de varios saludos y del despertar de Veemon, los elegidos se fueron por un sendero del bosque en dirección al uno de los tres castillos de los angeles, mientras que Patamon, Gatomon, Ophanimon y Seraphimon se dirigian en una dirección desconocida por los dos digimons elegidos.

¿Hacia donde vamos? - pregunto Patamon

vamos a conocer a su entrenadora, los esta esperando en uno de los claros de este bosque – respondio Ophanimon

¿quien es? - pregunto Gatomon

es dificil de exlicar – dijo Seraphimon

¿por que? - pregunto nuevamete Gatomon

no es un digimon – contesto Ophanimon

¿entonces que es? - pregunto esta vez Patamon

todo a su tiempo – dijo Seraphimon

¿que podemos saber entonces? - pregunto fastidiada Gatomon

su nombre – dijo tranquilamente Ophanimon

¡¿y cúal es?! - preguntaron al unisono Patamon y Gatomon

Gaia – respondieron Ophanimon y Seraphimon

y aca termino el capitulo 2

No se si el titulo quedo bien.

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata:** me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero te siga .


	3. Gaia

Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic.

Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Capitulo 3: Gaia, la entrenadora.**

¿Ya llegamos? - pregunto por decima vez Patamon

no – respondio por decima vez Seraphimon

¿ya llegamos? - pregunto por decima vez Gatomon

no – respondio por decima vez Ophanimon

¿ya llegamos? - pregunto por decimo primera vez Patamon

QUE NO! NO PUEDEN ESTAR CALLADOS 5 SEGUNDOS! - grito totalmente sacado Seraphimon, hubo un segundo de silencio y...

¿ya llegamos? - dijeron al unisono Patamon y Gatomon

Seraphimon cayo boca abajo, con los pies hacia arriba (estilo anime), mientras Ophanimon reia al ver como el siempre sereno y tranquilo Seraphimon, discutia como un niño pequeño con dos digimons testarudos.

Y yo que creeia que no viviria para ver esto – dijo una voz desconocida para Patamon y Gatomon, todos fijaron su vista hacia el lugar

Yo también – concordo Ophanimon, al ver de quien se trataba

no es lo que parece – se defendio Seraphimon, cruzandose de brazos, ya que lo habian encontrato completamente rojo de los nervios y a los gritos con los dos digimons

¿quien eres tu? - le pregunto Gatomon al ser que habia aparecido

yo soy su entrenadora y peor pesadilla, Gaia – se presento el ser

¿tu... tu... e... eres... Gaia? - dijo Patamon al ver a Gaia, creyo que lo de "su entrenadora no era un digimon" era broma, Gatomon simplemente no dijo nada

asi es chicos, ella es Gaia, los va a entrenar para que en poco tiempo obtengan casi todas nuestras habilidades – dijo Ophanimon

Gaia, era un kitsune de piel color miel y blanco en su hocico, panza, y punta de sus colas, ojos color celestes y poseia dos colas. Este extraño ser venia de una dimención diferente, y su especialidad era el entrenamiento fisico al igual que el psicologico.

Asi que estos son los dos que debo entrenar para que los reemplazen – dijo Gaia

asi es – contesto Seraphimon con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro

Patamon y Gatomon seguian sin pronunciar palabra, estaban asombrados por la apariencia de Gaia,

nunca vieron algo similar en su vida

¿Y cuándo va a empezar su entrenamiento? - pregunto Seraphimon

ahora mismo – contesto Gaia quien no le sacaba los ojos de encima a los dos digimons

…...

¿Y bien qué les parecio el castillo? - pregunto Cherubimon saliendo de su castillo con todos los elegidos detras de él

es más grande de lo que parece – dijo T.k. dandose cuenta de que habian tardado casi una hora en recorrerlo

En ese momento se veian dos figuras que venian llegando por los aires , eran Seraphimon y Ophanimon.

¿Donde estan Patamon y Gatomon? - pregunto de inmediato Kari

estan entrenando con Gaia – dijo Seraphimon

¿y quién es Gaia? - pregunto Matt

Entonces comenzo una larga explicación sobre el ser extraño que entrenaria a Patamon y Gatomon.

Y aca termina el capitulo 3, tenia que cortarlo aca para bien del siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Por cierto los Kitsunes son zorros de mas de un cola, en este caso dos.

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata:** si, el capitulo anterior fue algo predecible, pero tenia que hacerlo asi para que este capitulo tuviera buen inicio. No sera tan facil el que esten juntos, siempre hay complicaciones...

**Yei-lin:** En este fic, nada les sera facil a los dos, pero espero lo logre.


	4. Temple of Evolution

Perdon por el retrazo pero ahora que empeze las clases, tardare mas en actualizar.

Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo.

**Capitulo 4: Temple of Evolution, las puertas se abren.**

Para empezar su entrenamiento tendran que evolucionar a sus siguientes etapas, angemon y angewomon – dijo Gaia

¿cómo hacemos eso? - pregunto Patamon

de la misma manera que evolucionan con el digivice, pero utilizando solamente su energia – explico Gaia, los dos digimons se miraron confundidos – miren para que entiendan mejor deben haerlo

¿qué hacemos primero? - pregunto Gatomon

primero cierren los ojos – dijo Gaia, ambos digimons obedecieron - y concentren toda su energia, yo les ayudare un poco para guiarlos hasta ese lugar luego ustedes tendran que seguir solos...

¿guiarnos? ¿lugar? ¿de que hablas Ga...? - Patamon no pudo terminar sintio que su cuerpo caia desde muy alto, no entendia que pasaba se supone que estaba parado sobre la tierra hace unos segundos, abrio los ojos todo se veia negro, de repente sintio un dolor fuerte en toda la espalda, al parecer habia llegado al fondo... pero ¿de qué?

00000000000000000000

Sentia como si tuviera a todo japon sobre ella, a duras penas logro sentarse... momento ¿sentarse?, ¿en donde? Gatomon no tenia la mas remota idea de donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era a Patamon hablando con Gaia pero no llego a recordarlo bien, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos solo veia oscuridad, ese "lugar" no le daba buena espina, miraba hacia el frente y de repente dos luces, que al parecer eran lamparas similares a las que tenia Kari en su mesa de noche, se encendieron iluminando respectivamente a dos puertas, una rosa y otra blanca...

00000000000000000000

Al igual que a Gatomon, a patamon le aparecieron en frente suyo dos puertas pero estas eran de color verde y otra blanca.

¿dónde estoy? ¿qué lugar es este? - preguntaba Patamon en voz alta, no esperaba que alguien conteste, simplemente no se dio cuenta cuando subio su tono de voz

este es el lugar donde se desbloqueara tu evolución para que asi puedas hacerlo sin ningun tipo de ayuda – respondio una voz, que le parecia un tanto familiar

¿quién es? ¿dónde estas? - pregunto Patamon un poco asustado

me sorprede no puedes reconocer tu propia voz - respondio la misma voz

sal, no te escondas y... espera ¿mi propia voz? - volvio a preguntar Patamon

De atrás de la puerta verde, aparecio un Angemon, Patamon se sorprendio por la repentina aparición del digimon. Angemon rió por la cara de confución que portaba Patamon en su cara.

Yo soy tu etapa de campeón – detallo Angemon

eso ya lo sé – dijo Patamon un tanto ofendido – pero... ¿a que te refieres con desbloquear mi evolución?

00000000000000000000

Gatomon se encontraba sentada en el suelo del lugar con una Angewomon, que habia salido de atrás de la puerta rosa, en frente explicandole que hacia en ese lugar y como llego alli.

¿Entonces Gaia fue la que me trajo aquí? - pregunto un poco confundida Gatomon

no exactamente... veras, todos los digimon que van a evolucionar a una nueva etapa por primera vez pasan por este lugar, solo que son muy pocos los que recuerdan estar aquí – explicaba Angewomon

pero... nunca escuche nada sobre este lugar – dijo Gatomon

en primera "este lugar" como lo llamas tiene nombre y se llama Temple of Evolution y en segunda ninguno de los digimons que evolucionan con los digivices llegan hasta aquí – explico Angewomon

00000000000000000000

De regreso con Patamon, este se encontraba con Angemon, quien ya le habia explicado todos los mismos temas que Angewomon a Gatomon.

Bueno suficiente charla "amistosa", ahora tienes que elegir una de las dos puertas, si eliges la verde tendras la posiblidad de evolucionar pero rimero deberas pasar una prueva, si la pasas podras evolucionar, si fallas perderas todos tus poderes de tu etapa de campeón y estaras un tiempo sin poder evolucionar – explico Angemon

¿y la puerta blanca? - pregunto Patamon

esa puerta es la salida, si no te sientes listo puedes... - Angemon fue interrumpido por le grito de Patamon

ESTOY LISTO PARA TODO! - grito Patamon a todo pulmon.

A continuación Patamon abrio la puerta y se metio en ella, todo en un milisegundo...

Espera no te he dicho que debes hacer! - grito Angemon, tarde Patamon ya habia ingreasado – espero que se de cuenta...

00000000000000000000

Angewomon le habia explicado a Gatomon el funcionamiento de las puertas y tambien le habia explicado que era lo que debia hacer una vez que crusace la puerta.

De acuerdo estoy lista – sentencio Gatomon

bien entonces, suerte – dijo Angewomon

gracias – respondio Gatomon y con esto desaparecio al ingresar por la puerta.

Y aca termina el capitulo 4 de este fic, me quedo mas largo que los otros, pero como dije al principio pasara un rato antes de que pueda actualizarlo.

Un pequeño aviso: cambiare el summary del fic, devido a que en este fic queria basarme mas que nada en el recorrido de Gatomon y Patamon para llegar a ser parte de los tres grandes angeles, no en su vida siendo Seraphimon y Ophanimon (por lo menos no en este fic).

**Reviews:**

Lord Pata: en este caso el rojo traspaso el casco, pero mas adelante se explica como Gaia se dio cuenta del estado del rostro de Seraphimon.


	5. La puerta de la luz

Aqui el capitulo 5 de este fic... que lo disfruten.

**Capitulo** **5: La puerta de la luz, el reencuentro con la oscuridad**

POV Gatomon:

Creí que al cruzar por esa puerta, me esperaria algo desastrozo, algo sorprendente, algo inesperado... ALGO!, al cruzar por la puerta me encontre con la grata sorpresa de... NO HABIA NADA!, el escenario era exactamente igual que el anterior, todo oscuro en donde no se veia ni siquiera el piso, pero por alguna razon mi mal presentimiento no se habia ido.

Hola... - grite para ver si habia alguien mas alli - ¿hay alguien?, ¿Angewomon? - pregunte creyendo que talvez el angel tambien habia cruzado la puerta.

Pero no no habia nadie... o por lo menos es lo que yo creia...

Empezé a caminar hacia el frente sin saber con que me podia encontrar o chocar... De repente todo lo negro se volvio blanco, no entendia que pasaba, rebise debajo de sus patas para ver si en mi pequeña caminata no presione ningun boton escondido en el piso o algo asi.

En ese momento frente a mis ojos comenzo a formarse un punto negro, mas o meno metros de distancia de mi, que poco a poco comenzo a crecer hasta tener la forma igual a un humano, no pude ver de quien se trataba, no tenia rostro o vestimentas y era completamente negro, parecia... una sombra, a los pocos segundos a esta se le crecieron 2 alas negras, similares a las de un vampiro y una boca con colmillos, en el medio de lo que parecia ser su cabeza.

Te tardaste bastante, Gatomon – me dijo la sombra ¿quién eres? Y ¿cómo sabes quien soy? - le pregunte, era lógico que si alguien que tenia conocimiento sobre los digimons me viera sabria que era una Gatomon, pero ¿cómo podia verme? Me sorprende que no me reconoscas, 4 años atrás fuiste la primera en reconocerme – dijo la sombra

Entonces me habia dado cuenta de quien se trataba, y no me agrado nada, ya me habia dado cuenta porque al entrar en ese lugar sintio un mal presentimiendo.

Myotismon – dijo Gatomon dirigiendose hacia la sombra ya era hora – dijo la sombra transformandose en el anterior nombrado, en el momento en el que aparecio Myotismon, a Gatomon se le aparecio en el rostro su tipica mirada de odio dirigida al demonio.

No entiendo, se supone que al cruzar por la puerta me encontraria con una prueva psicologica o una fisica (eso se lo habia explicado Angewomon), algo mas... interesante – dije

ya veras que tan interesante puedo ser – dijo myotismon con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Lo miraba con desconfiansa, entonces Myotismon hizo aparecer su Latigo Sangriento, yo me puse en posición de combate y recorde lo último que me habia dicho Angewomon.

Flashback (Gatomon):

Para lograr la evolución, cuando cruces esa puerta deveras pasar una prueva, sera fisica o psicologica - me decia Angewomon - solo lo sabras una vez que cruces esa puerta

entiendo - dije - y ¿cómo sabre que prueva es?

pues una fisica, consiste en mostrar quien es más fuerte tú o tu oponente; y una prueva psicologica, pues varia, podria ser un recuerdo, o alguien que quieras olvidar, tambien podria ser una pelea con alguien que estimas mucho, hay muchas opciones, pero todas derivan del dolor emocional - explica Angewomon

esta bien, ¿hay algo mas que deba saber? - pregunte

creo que con esto vas a estar bien, a espera creo que hay algo más, un consejo - dijo Angewomon

¿cúal es? - le pregunte curiosa

no te dejes llevar por tus emociones, ni por supociciones - le aconsejo Angewomon

de acuerdo estoy lista - sentencie

bien entonces, suerte - me dijo Angewomon

gracias - le dije y con esto desaparecí al ingresar por la puerta.

Fin del flashback (Gatomon).

De acuerdo, terminare con esto de una vez - dije poniendome a la defensiva lista para cualquier ataque, _"seguire el consejo de Angewomon" _pense.

Aca termino con este capitulo.

En este me base solo en Gatomon, en el siguiente sera solo en Patamon, pero como se ve, le falta todabia una parte...

**reviews:**

Lord Pata: podria decirse que si va a ser una serie centrada en los dos digimons, y Patamon tendra problemas en el futuro por su desesperación.


	6. la puerta de la esperanza

Aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo del fic, disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 6: La puerta de la esperanza, el reencuentro de los opuestos.**

POV Patamon:

Era una oscuridad total, no veia absolutamente nada, pero eso no me iba a detener, empeze a caminar hacia el frente, sin miedo de chocarme con algo o alguien...

¿Hola? - preguntaba, sin obtener respuesta - ¿hay alguien?

Realmente no esperaba una respuesta, pero tenia que admitir que ese silencio y esa oscuridad.

me estaba empezando a inquietando, tal vez no fue buena idea saltar asi hacia la puerta, tal vez debi escuchar a Angemon. En ese momento, todo a mi alrededor se torno blanco, mire hacia todos lados, a pesar de que ahora podia ver, siguia sin encontrar aquello por lo que vine. Entonces, un punto negro comenzo a formarse cerca de él, ese punto comenzo a crecer hasta formarse una... ¿sombra? No sabia exactamente que era, pero se parecia bastante a eso, una sombra o por lo menos se parecia hasta que se le salieron dos enormes alas y lanzo en picada hacia mi, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y me envistio, cai al suelo, pero me incorpore rapidamente, esa cosa le salio una boca con colmillos en su cara, creo... el ser empezo a reir descontroladamente y hablo.

Vaya no haz cambiado mucho, desde la última vez que nos vimos, sigues igual de enano - me dijo la "sombra" de manera burlona

¿y cuándo nos vimos? - pregunte, tal vez así le sacaria información

uff, hace varios años - dijo la sombra - para ser más especificos, el dia en que moriste.

Eso fue todo, no necesitaba nada más sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que...

Devimon - dije con cierto enojo y fastidio

tin, tin, tin tenemos un patetico de ganador - se seguia burlando la sombra, quien a continuación se transformo en el mensionado anteriormente

¿que haces aqui? - le pregunte

que ese patetico digimon no te dijo que al atravesar la puerta te encontrarias con una prueva - dijo curioso Devimon

emmm... - _"¿que digo?... el gato me comio la lengua, ¿por qué rayos se me viene eso a la cabeza?"_ - sin darme cuenta (claro que me di cuenta despues), me habia sonrojado, y otra vez, ¿por qué?

¿que te pasa? - me volvio a preguntar - no importa, para mi ya fue suficiente charla, es hora de empezar con tu prueva, y sabes que, me agrada el echo de que tu prueva sea la fisica...

Devimon se puso en posición de combate y... momento ¿combate?, ¿como iba a pelear si no estaba a la altura del demonio?, esto tenia que ser una broma.

Tendras que pelear con migo, esa es tu prueva, si ganas pasaras y regresaras a el mundo real con tu forma de patetico angelito, pero si pierdes... moriras, tanto aqui, como alla - dijo Devimon con una maliciosa sonrisa, sin pasar 2 segundos, el demonio se abalanzo hacia mi.

Y aca termina...

Es, hasta ahora, el capitulo más corto que he escrito, pero mi imaginación me esta fallando últimamente, pero regresara (eso espero)...

Y ahora...

**Reviews:**

Lord Pata: Ralmente Patamon no tuvo tantos problemas, pero creo que necesitara algun consejo, que le pudo haber proporcionado Angemon.

Dejen Reviews, recuerden que pueden ser anonimos.


	7. el inicio de las pruebas

Aqui un nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde mucho, pero me costo bastante.

Sin más que decir, disfrutenlo.

**Capitulo 7: El inicio de las pruevas, recuerdos olvidados**

POV Gatomon:

Myotismon hizo aparecer su latigo sangriento, me puse en posición de combate, y recordando lo último que me habia dicho Angewomon, me prepare para un ataque del demonio, pero este nunca llego. Pasaro, alrededor de 10 minutos, comenzaba a intrigarme por SU paciencia, entonces decidí romper el silencio.

¿No piensas atacar? - le dije, aunque yo misma dudaba de mi pregunta

no - me respondio sencillamente

se supone que tengo que pasar por una prueba - le dije - no entiendo por que no te mueves

no necesito moverme para tu prueba - me dijo mirandome - creo que ya esperaste suficiente

Myotismon chasqueo sus dedos, todo a mi alrededor cambio, era un paisaje, no habia nada que bloqueara la vista, ni árboles, ni construcciones, no se veía nada por las cercanias, en cuanto el paisaje apareció, Myotismon desapareció. Pero de repente un murmullo de voces captó mi atención, miré de donde provenia el sonido y vi a lo lejos dos siluetas, las reconocí enceguida eramos Wizardmon y yo, caminabamos hacia una aldea, ahora me dí cuenta, estaba en un recuerdo, y no era uno de los mejores que tenía.

Segura que ya estas bien - me pregunto Wizardmon, según él, había estado muy distraida

no tengo nada Wizardmon, solo estoy pensando en algunas cosas - le conteste

¿en qué piensas? - me pregunto, sonrei - ¿qué es lo gracioso?

sabia que preguntarias eso - le dije sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara

todabia no me contestas, ¿en qué pensabas? - me volvio a preguntar

nada importante - me miro como insatisfecho - solo pensaba en lo que nos dijo Myotismon - le respondí

tenía que suponerlo - dijo indiferente - ¿por qué te preocupa que nos haya dicho que vayamos a la aldea azul a recoger una tal gema? - me pregunto

es extraño y muy facil, cruzar el prado llegar a la aldea, recoger una piedra y volver - dije

no te preocupes tanto Gatomon, yo tambien desconfio de él, hagamoslo rapido y volvamos, sinceramente desde que salimos tengo un mal presentimiento - me confeso

¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - le pregunte molesta

porque sabía que me dirias que me quede en el castillo y yo no haría eso - me respondió con mucha razón, me reí.

No lo podía creer, estaba reviviendo un recuerdo que viví muchos años atras, me quede viendo a mi otra yo y a mi amigo Wizardmon, hasta que una voz a mis espaldas me distajo.

Hay que tierno, no sabía que sospechabas de mi en ese momento - me dijo el mismo Myotismon de antes

no te cansas de molestar verdad, todabia no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con mi prueba - le dije a Myotismon

esta es tu prueba, un recuerdo, una herida que nunca sano en tu corazón, pero esta imagen es solo un fragmento, tienes, primero, que terminar de verla - me dijo, entonces volvi a consentarme en mi otra yo y Wizarmon

no lo entiendo - dije, tenia una supocición, pero quería que Myotismon lo dijera primero

creí que eras mas lista, bueno veo que me equiboque - dijo Myotismon - no importa, tu prueba, por si no te diste cuenta, es la psicologica...

de alguna manera lo sabía, pero no estaba segura - interrumpí a Myotismon

bueno, como sea, eso no lo elegí yo, lo que si elegí fue el modo de tu prueba - siguió relatando - claro que no puedo decirte, ya que si no, no seria una prueba mental

que mala suerte la mia - me queje, _¿no podía ser más facil?, bueno espero que a Patamon le este llendo mejor _

mira, hora de continuar con esto... - me dijo, señalandome hacia donde estaban, Wizardmon y mi otra yo

-00000-

POV Patamon:

El demonio se abalanzo hacía mi, lo esquibe, pero con su mano me lanzo contra... ¿la pared?

Auch - me queje - ¿cómo se supone que pelee contra ti?, ¡eres más fuete que yo! - Devimon se rió

vamos Patamon, ¿no quieres jugar con migo? - me dijo burlonamente

claro que si, quiero quitarte esa sonrisa de tu fea cara pero no si mis posibilidades de ganar son nulas - le respondí

nadie dijo cuantas son tus posibilidades de ganar, te das cuenta donde estamos - me pregunto, mire a mi alrededor

¿en medio de la nada? - le respondí, aunque ni yo sabía la respuesta

algo así - le mire incredulo, al darse cuenta de esto Devimon continuo hablando - estamos en algún lugar de tu tonta mente - me confundí más - eso debio de expliartelo el otro tonto - esta bien lo admito, no fue una de mis mejores ideas correr así hacia la puerta - no puede ser, bien tonto no soy tu niñera, soy tu oponente, lo que te dije es más que suficiente para darte alguna remota idea de como pelear, y ahora... se termino la charla - dijo volviendo a saltar hacia mi - _¿y ahora qué?_ - pense

-00000-

POV Gatomon:

Wizardmon y ¿yo?, seguimos caminando, en ese momento recorde ese recuerdo, y lo que pasaría segundos después. Pero sin previo aviso, un enorme Tuskmon atacó a Wizardmon, lo atrapandolo entre sus garras, Gatomon(pasado) salto tratando de atacar al digimon, pero este la golpeo devolviendola al suelo.

¡Wizardmon! - grito Gatomon(pasado)

vete Gatomon - le grito Wizardmon, seguido de un desgarrador grito, devido a que Tuskmon lo estaba aplastando

¡No! - gritamos Gatomon(pasado) y yo, si bien sabía que era un recuerdo y que Wizardmon no murió allí, no soportaba verlo así, me cubri los oidos, no queria oir ese grito, que no tenía fin

¿qué te pasa Gatomon?, sabes que no puedes escapar de tu pasado, ¿realmente creiste que Wizardmon te perdono por todo?, él tubo que sufrir mucho por estar en tu compañia - me dijo Myotismon apareciendo otra vez

¡callate! - le grite a Myotismon, trate de atacarlo, pero en cuanto me acerque este desaparecio

Mientras tanto, Gatomon(pasado) habia golpeado al Tuskmon en la cara, este grito y solto a Wizardmon y luego cayo de espaldas al resbalar con una piedra en el suelo, el mago quedo inmovil en el suelo, ella se le acerco.

¿te encuentras bien? - le pergunto a Wizarmon

si - dijo levantandose - vamonos antes de que nos vuelva a atacar

Los dos corrieron, escondiendose en los arbustos, el Tuskmon no se dio cuenta de la ubicación de los dos y se retiro, solo en ese momento Gatomon(pasado) se dió cuenta de la herida que tenia Wizardmon en el brazo.

estas herido - le dijo Gatomon(pasado) preocupada no es nada, lo mejor es regresar al castillo no podemos pasar con ese digimon en el camino - le dijo Wizardmon

tampoco podemos regresar sin la piedra, Myotismon se enojara - le dijo Gatomon(pasado)

¿desde cuando te preocupa lo que diga Myotismon - le dijo divertido Wizardmon

no me preocupa eso, me preocupa lo que te pueda hacer - le respondio ella

no te preocupes por eso, volvamos - sentencio el mago, los dos se fueron y la imagen desaparecio, volviendo todo a ser de color blanco

¿Qué pretendes con esto?, ¿hacerme enojar? - le dije a Myotismon

no me respondiste antes, ¿crees que Wizardmon te perdono todo el daño que le hiciste? - me pregunto el vampiro

por supuesto que si, el eligio estar con migo, yo era su amiga - cambiando mi tono a algo melancolico - dió su vida por mi, eso es una verdadera amistad, pero tu no sabes lo que es eso

sera que dio su vida por ti o ¿por salvar el mundo? - conraresto Myotismon - segun la profesia, tu debias matarme para que yo resucite, el se sacrifico por eso, si tu morias no me hubieses matado, entonces yo hubiese destruido no solo el mundo humano, si no también el digimundo - me quede pensando

eso no es cierto, Wizardmon no conocia la profecia - le dije, no muy convencida

¿segura? - me dijo - yo mismo le hable de ella, el lo sabía

no, eso es mentira - le dije, eso no podia ser cierto

no Gatomon, abre tus ojos, el nunca te quiso, solo queria que la profecia se cumpliera - Myotismon trataba de hacer que me enojara, me di cuenta, por desgracia... lo logro

¡basta ya! - salte hacia él.

Lo ataque con todo lo que tenia 3 de cada 5 golpes eran certeros, estaba lastimando bastante al vampiro, con un último golpe lo tire al suelo, a pesar de estar un nivel más abajo que él, lo deje semi-conciente en el suelo, respiraba pesadamente, estaba cansada, pero en ese momento él se levanto, esto aún no terminaba.

Y aca termina el capitulo, me base casi en su totalidad en Gatomon, quería terminar rapido con ella, pero se alargo más de lo esperado, no se cuanto más necesite para terminar con ella.

Lamento, nuevamente, la tardanza, espero poder actualizar más rapido.

Este (y proximamente otro) recuerdo de Gatomon y Wizardmon es invento mio, se que no es uno de mis mejores capitulos, pero mi imaginacion no quiere cooperar, ahora...

**Reviews:**

Lord Pata: Creo que si Patamon usa la cabeza puede salir de esta de una pieza.

Dejen reviews, un pequeño aviso: actualizare el fic cuando se llege a los 10 reviews.

Saludos.


	8. hora de despertar

Aquí el nuevo capítulo de mi fic.

Disfrútenlo.

**Capitulo 8: Hora de despertar, 1° prueba superada**

POV Patamon:

Devimon volvió a lanzarse contra mí, empeze a esquivar sus ataques y a volar, de seguro si alguien me hubiera visto diría que la escena en muy cómica, yo corriendo en círculos y Devimon tratando de atraparme detrás mío, pero para mí no era nada gracioso, estaba volando por mi vida.

Ya deja de escapar y enfrentarme, eres un cobarde, por eso te correspondió a ti sacrificarte para salvar a tu patético compañero - eso fue todo, no me importaba lo que me pasara, no podía permitir a ese inútil se burlara de ese recuerdo tan feo que tengo, y menos que se burle de T.K.

eso no te lo voy a permitir - dije y comenze a volar hacía él.

Por alguna razón él no borraba la sonrisa de su cara, de eso se iba a arrepentir. Estaba a una distancia un tanto larga de él, volaba hacía su posición. Me sentía raro mientras lo hacía y por un segundo pudo distinguir una luz, pero no sabía de donde provenía. En ese momento golpee a Devimon en su cara, este salió despedido hacia atrás y quedo boca-arriba en el suelo, entonces me dí cuenta de algo, mis manos...

Mis manos... - dije al verlas, no era más un Patamon, estaba en mi forma de Angemon

ya era hora - dijo Devimon levantándose - ahora... no tienes excusas.

Esta vez los dos nos acercamos hacia el otro y empezamos una pelea mano a mano, donde solo uno de los dos saldría vivo.

-00000-

POV Gatomon:

Myotismon volvió a levantarse, estaba cansada pero no quería seguir viendo la cara del demonio sonriendo.

¡Basta ya!, quédate quieto para que te quite esa tonta sonrisa tuya - le grite

enserio, a mi me parece muy linda - me dijo arrogante Myotismon, me conocía muy bien y sabia que cosas podía sacarme de mis casillas, su arrogancia por ejemplo - mira, creo que tengo algo más para mostrarte

no me interesa, lárgate, aléjate de mi - le grite ya no lo soportaba más

enserio, creo que este recuerdo va a calmarte un poco - me dijo y desapareció dejándome en otro de mis recuerdos.

Ahora me encontraba en la terraza de un edificio, no entendía por qué estaba ahí, hasta que me asome por los costados y vi otra construcción cerca de donde me encontraba, la reconocí era la estación de Fuji TV, entonces me di cuenta de que recuerdo era.

No, por favor no - no quería verlo, no quería.

Desde mi ubicación podía ver perfectamente toda la escena, justo entonces vi ese momento, en el que Wizardmon se puso en frente mío para protegerme, y luego cayo inerte al suelo. No lo pude evitar, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

Dime, no entiendo el porqué de que quieres negar tu pasado, le causaste mucho daño a tus seres queridos, no pudiste defenderlos, ¿por qué ellos quisieran estar a tu lado? - me dijo irónicamente Myotismon, pero yo no le preste atención me quede mirando la escena, las lagrimas de Kari, y su grito seguido de mi evolución. Todo eso se debía a eso, mi evolución, gracias a Wizardmon evolucione, momento... eso debía hacer, el motivo por el que estaba allí era conseguir mi evolución sin el digivice.

eso tengo que hacer - dije sin siquiera prestarle atención a Myotismon

¿qué?, te diste cuenta de que para salir de aquí debes evolucionar - dijo divertido el vampiro - ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo?

No le conteste, en cierto sentido tenia razón, pero no iba a demostrárselo encontraría la manera a como dé lugar.

No me estas escuchando - dijo un tanto irritado Myotismon, seguía sin contestarle - ¡Contéstame de una maldita vez! - grito ya bastante enojado.

Entonces se canso y avanzo hacía mi velozmente, intento golpearme de atrás pero entonces reaccione y salte, evadiendo el golpe, empeze a correr saltante de techo en techo, sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que me ataque el demonio, y así fue como con un "látigo sangriento" hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. No sabía si estaba en una especie de sueño pero eso... ¡Dolió!

Auch, la próxima me andaré con más cuidado - dije, Myotismon llego en ese momento

parece que ya te cansaste, porque un digimon con energías no estaría tendido en el suelo - dijo de me manera burlona, me levante - si eres así de débil, entonces ya sea porque Wizardmon murió, pobrecita la bebe no puede sola, siempre necesita de alguien que la proteja y si lo piensas, si ni siquiera puedes protegerte, a tal punto que otros den la vida por ti, como defenderás TU a tu propia compañera - me canse de sus estúpidos comentarios, salte hacia en una fracción de segundos y le encaje un puñetazo en la cara, entonces me di cuenta de que algo pasaba, estaba... ¿flotando?, luego de un momento me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya no era yo, mas bien, no era mi cuerpo, había... Evolucionado.

-00000-

¿Siguen dormidos? - pregunto una figura apareciendo en escena

si, parece que les está costando bastante - dijo Gaia - y eso que esta debería de ser la parte más fácil

lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, cuando yo lo hice estuve 8 horas inconsciente - confeso Cherubimon, el "recién llegado"

no están lejos de alcanzarte, ya llevan 6 horas y media, una hora y media más y les ganas - dijo la kitsune divertida, Cherubimon suspiro - ¿te ocurre algo malo?

es solo que... y si esto sale mal, cuando se enteren de la verdad me odiaran - dijo triste Cherubimon

no seas tan pesimista, no es para tanto... - Gaya fue interrumpida

¿¡como que no es para tanto!es posible que lo digas por Patamon, pero Gatomon jamás me lo va a perdonar! - dijo un tanto alterado Cherubimon

cálmate - Gaya puso una mano en su hombro - espera a que todo se desarrolle a su tiempo, a demás yo estaría mas preocupada por las garras de Gatomon, después de todo ella será la más afectada, Patamon solo la defenderá - dijo Gaia

tienes razón, pero eso no me saca la culpa - no había nada que hiciera que Cherubimon cambie de opinión

¿quieres algo que te saque culpa?, bien, no eres el único involucrado, también están Gennai, Ophanimon, Seraphimon, yo y... - otra vez fue interrumpida

no lo nombres, sabes que él no lo hizo con malas intenciones, a demás sus sentimientos eran reales, no tenemos porque involucrarlo en nuestros errores - dijo Cherubimon en defensa de "él"

si tienes razón - Gaia miro a Gatomon - cuando se entere se enojara mucho, lo único que tenemos que hacer es procurar que no siga el mal camino

eso haremos Gaia -finalizo Cherubimon, luego se retiro sin nada más que decir

-00000-

POV Patamon:

Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, la pelea iba muy pareja, los dos solo pensábamos en algo, destruir al otro. Ambos estábamos cansados y agotados pero ninguno daba el brazo a torcer.

Admítelo, eres débil, no puedes contra mi - Devimon llevaba largo insultándome, rebajándome

el único que parece débil eres tú, tratando de hacerme enojar y que pierda el control con tus insultos - le conteste - pero no lograras nada.

La pelea continuaba, pero algo hizo cambiar el rumbo de la pelea, vi una oportunidad de terminar con esto, sería algo feo y frío, pero debía actuar si quería salir de esta. En un rápido movimiento estiré mi pierna y la enrosque en la de Devimon, como estábamos parados sobre el suelo, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, en eso (no me pregunten cómo) hizo aparecer una espada y en menos de 2 segundos la clave en el pecho de Devimon, este cayo rendido al suelo y pronto se evaporo.

_Nuevamente solo, ¿ahora qué?_ - pensé, pero entonces una luz cegadora cubrió todo el lugar, y caí inconsciente, otra vez.

-00000-

POV Gatomon:

La pelea se hizo muy pareja, podía detener todos sus golpes y él los míos, me estaba cansando y parece que Myotismon también, debía buscar una manera de terminar con todo esto o esto acabaría con migo.

¿Ya te cansaste? - pregunto Myotismon, deteniéndose un segundo, yo hizo el mismo movimiento

como crees, yo no estoy tan vieja como tu - dije siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos volvimos a pelear, pero seguia sin idea de cómo terminar con esto, pero entonces se me ocurrió algo, ya no estábamos en ese "espacio blanco", sino en una pequeña y deshabitada calle cerca de la estación de Fuji TV, como estábamos dentro del recuerdo, el lugar era exactamente igual a ese hecho ocurrido en el pasado, comenze a volar hacia el cielo, Myotismon me siguió, el cielo estaba cubierto de la misma neblina que el día en que evolucione, al estar a suficiente altura (no me pregunten cómo) genere una bola de luz en mi mano y la lance al cielo, esto disperso la niebla y el sol comenzó a iluminar toda la ciudad, y... también a Myotismon, este comenzó a quemarse y poco a poco evaporarse, no creí que todo terminaría hay, pero así fue, regrese a ese "espacio blanco", y pronto una luz cegadora lo cubrió todo, las fuerzas me abandonaron y pronto caí inconsciente.

-00000-

20 - 19 - 18... - Cherubimon hacía una cuenta regresiva con un pequeño reloj en mano, nuevamente, al lado de Gaia

que (17) infantil eres (16) - dijo irritada Gaya, venia contando desde el 200 hacía atrás.

Entonces Patamon y Gatomon, empezaron a moverse, Cherubimon trato de contar más rápido, pero el reloj no cooperaba, los pequeños digimons se sentaron y abrieron los ojos exactamente al mismo tiempo.

¿Dónde estoy? - preguntaron al unisonó, ambos estaban medio perdidos hasta que...

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - grito a todo pulmón Cherubimon

¿qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué? - preguntaba el par sumamente asustados, Gaia empezó a reír hasta las lagrimas

¿qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto irritada Gatomon, Gaia dejo de reír, por lo menos a carcajadas

le ganaron a Cherubimon por 1 segundo - dijo volviendo a reír

¿ganamos en qué? - pregunto Patamon

les diremos luego, por ahora volvamos al castillo de Cherubimon, ya es tarde - dijo Gaya levantándose y caminando en dirección al castillo

¿qué? - pregunto Patamon, pero al mirar el cielo vio como estaba oscuro, bastante oscuro

¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos "inconscientes"? - pregunto Gatomon

7 horas con 59 segundos - respondió Gaya como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ambos digimons la siguieron sin nada más que decir, Cherubimon venia más atrás, con un aura azul a su alrededor, _"tan solo 1 segundo, me ganaron por 1 SEGUNDO", _se lamentaba el ángel por detrás.

Bueno y acá termina el capitulo, por fin termine con las pruebas, bueno las primeras pruebas.

Sé que tarde mucho en actualizar, pero me costó bastante continuar la historia.

En cuanto a la prueba, Gaia y Cherubimon esperarán a que Patamon y Gatomon se estabilicen un poco más antes de decir algo sobre el tema.

La pequeña charla entre Cherubimon y Gaya quedara pendiente, por bastante tiempo, es posible que quede para la continuación de este fic, pero todavía no tengo bien decidido cómo será, así que no adelantaré más.

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata:** Es cierto Myotismon no cambia u.u, pero Patamon pudo salir de la prueba a pesar de todo...


	9. Los Thánatos

Acá un nuevo capítulo de mi fic, y perdón por el retraso...

**Capitulo 9: Los Wolf Dolofónos o Thánatos.**

Después de una noche de descanso para los 4, Gaia mandó a llamar a Patamon y Gatomon al patio delantero del castillo de Cherubimon, a ambos les costó trabajo encontrar la salida, pero después de 3 horas buscando pudieron salir, claro que salieron exhaustos.

Al fin - dijo Gaia al ver que llegaban los dos digimons

hubiéramos llegado antes si ALGUIEN nos hubiera dicho como salir del castillo - dijo Gatomon irritada

hubieran llegado antes si ALGUIEN hubiera escuchado anoche cuando les dije que le preguntaran a floramon donde estaba la salida - contrarresto Gaia

¡hubiéramos llegado antes si ALGUIEN se hubiera dado cuenta de lo cansados que estábamos anoche! - seguía Gatomon

¡hubieran llegado antes si ALGUIEN no hubiera sido tan terca y hubiera dejado que la llevaran hasta el castillo! - seguía Gaia

¡Hubiéramos llegado antes si ALGUIEN hubiera ofrecido otra cosa que no sea montar sobre los unimons! - seguía Gatomon

¡Hubieran llegado antes si ALGUIEN no tenía miedo de subirse a uno! - seguía Gaia

¡HIBIERAMOS LLEGADO ANTES SI ALGUIEN NOS HUBIERA ENSEÑADO COMO MONTARLOS! - Gatomon ya estaba gritando mucho

¡HUBIERAN LLEGADO ANTES SI ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHABA Y DEJABA QUE LE ENSEÑE COMO! - gritaba todavía más fuerte Gaia.

Patamon solo se mantenía como espectador a tal espectáculo, mientras reía por lo bajo, cuando Gatomon se ponía así era mejor no meterse. A tanto griterío Cherubimon llego al patio.

¡QUE OCURRE AQUI! - gritó, callando así a las dos, ellas se miraron y voltearon sus rostros en señal de enojo, cuando todo se calmo, Patamon se acerco al grupo - Gaia, ¿cómo empezamos el entrenamiento?, y ¿cómo evolucionamos ahora? - pregunto Patamon

bueno primero evolucionan tocando, con su mano derecha, su corazón, concéntrense en su evolución, para ello piensen en los emblemas, sus formas después de la evolución y demás - dijo Gaia, ambos le hicieron caso.

Una luz cubrió el lugar, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, ya no estaban Patamon y Gatomon hay, ahora se encontraban Angemon y Angewomon en su lugar, ambos abrieron sus ojos y se dieron cuenta del cambio, se miraron y sonrieron.

Yo me retiro, suerte con el entrenamiento - se despidió Cherubimon

adiós - dijeron todos los presentes

bien, ahora empezara el verdadero entrenamiento, será breve, el %80 del entrenamiento es teórico, o sea tendrán que estudiar, tierras, digimons, evoluciones, poderes, parte de la historia del digimundo y demás y lo harán con Cherubimon, y él %20 es físico, o sea entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades, esa lo harán con migo - explico Gaia

¿cómo empezamos?, más bien ¿qué hacemos ahora? - volvió a preguntar Angemon

Bien empecemos por esto - Gaia se acerco al ángel, coloco su mano en la cabeza del digimon y cerro sus ojos, al cabo de 1 minuto abrió los ojos y se separo de él, sonrió con malicia, ella miro a Angewomon diciéndole con los ojos que era la siguiente

¿qué me hiciste? - pregunto Angemon

yo no te hice nada, solo revise tu mente buscando algo, y ya lo tengo, Angewomon eres la siguiente - le dijo Gaia

bien - dijo la digimon resignada, Gaia se le acerco e hizo el mismo procedimiento

bien ahora que tengo lo que necesito, empecemos - dijo Gaia.

Ella hizo un ademan con su mano en el aire, debajo de su mano aparecieron 2 criaturas muy extrañas, y desconocidas para los dos ángeles. Las criaturas tenían la forma exacta de dos lobos, pero su color era de un celeste transparente, también tenían colmillos muy filosos y blancos, garras largas y afiladas en sus cuatro patas y orejas puntiagudas y pequeñas, no poseía ojos pero si un hocico enorme, cola larga del mismo color que su cuerpo. Los dos lobos tenían un collar negro con puntos rojos sobre él. Estaban quietos, lo único que hacían era respirar.

Estos son los lobos del mar azul, ese es su nombre original, pero en mi planeta les decimos _Wolf Dolofónos o Thánatos _yo les digo _Thánatos_

¿por qué esos nombre tan extraños? - pregunto Patamon

están en un idioma antiguo, es todo lo que se - era mentira, Gaia sabía más, pero no quería seguir esperando - estos collares que poseen los vuelve tranquilos y domesticables, pero sin ellos, son maquinas asesinas que destruyen todo a su paso, su primera misión será atraparlos.

¿¡qué!? - gritaron los dos, esas cosas tenían una apariencia horrible

como lo oyeron, les quitare los collares - Gaia les entrego unas sogas atadas, formando un correa, al par - tienen que lanzar estas sogas a sus cuellos y amarrarlos a ese árbol - señalando un árbol sin hojas - sus colmillos y garras son capaces de cortar acero, así que no permitan que los toquen, creo que eso es todo - Gaia se agacho para quitarles las correas a los Thánatos, pero recordó un último dato - ha, se me olvidaba, no podrán descansar ni un segundo hasta que ellos estén amarrados - con esto soltó a los Thánatos, lo primero que ellos hicieron fue correr a una velocidad sorprendente hasta los ángeles, estos se elevaron y lo los vieron alejarse y adentrarse en un bosque cercano, Angemon voló tras ellos, pero Angewomon miró a Gaia con desconfianza.

¡Angewomon! - llamó el ángel a lo lejos

¡ya voy! dijo ella y voló tras Angemon, ambos se fueron en busca de esas criaturas extrañas_, _Gaia sonrió

eres igual de desconfiada que Seraphimon - dijo ella para sí misma, y se sentó en una roca a esperar.

-00000-

¿Cómo crees que estén? - dijo Kari.

Ella junto con todos los demás habían ido al digimundo, Cherubimon les había dicho que regresaran 2 días después de que él les había dado el recorrido por su castillo, para que conocieran los otros castillos y vieran a Patamon y a Gatomon.

Yo creo que siguen vivos - dijo burlón Tai, desde que los digimons se fueron, Kari estaba sumamente preocupada

si, ¿no lo crees así Veemon? - pregunto Davis, así como Kari, desde que se fueron Patamon y Gatomon, Veemon se comportaba diferente, pero no era por preocupación, sino por otra cosa...

no se - respondió sencillamente

vamos Veemon, desde que Gatomon se fue con Patamon, estas así de distante - dijo Palmon, él no respondió

¿qué clase entrenamiento se realiza para llegar a ser uno de los Tres Ángeles Guardianes? - pregunto T.K. para cambiar de tema

leí algunos libros sobre historia del digimundo, pero son muy complejos y no poseen información sobre los Tres Ángeles Guardianes del Digimundo - informo Tentomon.

De repente un haz de luz paso frente a todos los elegidos, seguido de una figura, parecía blanca, todo pasó en unos segundos.

¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Agumon

¿por qué haces preguntas que no podemos contestar? - contrarresto Gabumon

tal vez yo si pueda responder esa pregunta - dijo Izzy

¿cómo? - pregunto Ken, Izzy señalo hacía un costado, allí se veía a Angemon con un lazo en mano y el otro extremo de la soga, una criatura extraña, esta intentaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse, entonces empezó a correr, Angemon al no soltar la soga fue arrastrado por la criatura y termino chocando contra un árbol, soltó la soga y cayó al piso con los ojos en espirales (tanto Angemon como Angewomon dejaron sus cascos en el castillo de Cherubimon). El Thánatos se escapo velozmente.

¿qué era esa cosa? - pregunto Mimi escondiéndose detrás de Tai

pregúntenle a Gaia, ella se los explicará mejor que yo - dijo Angemon sentándose en el suelo, pero antes de que cualquiera reaccione, uno de los dos Thánatos se dirigía a una súper-velocidad a Angemon, este no pudo reaccionar, pero alguien más si, una soga sujeto al lobo por el cuello, obligándolo a frenar y a caer al suelo por la falta de aire

ahora si te tengo - dijo la digimon que logró frenar el lobo

por poco y no la cuento - dijo Angemon levantándose, pero mientras tanto el segundo Thánatos corrió hacía Angewomon, pero Angemon logró detenerlo de la misma manera que la digimon ángel lo había hecho antes

los... tenemos a los... dos - dijo Angewomon, mientras hacía mucha fuerza por mantener quieto a la bestia, al igual que Angemon

llevémoslos... hacia el... castillo, antes de que... escapen - ordenó Angemon

¿los ayudamos? - pregunto Wormon

no pueden... Gaia no... lo... permitiría - dijo Angemon

Gaia y... sus reglas - dijo fastidiada Angewomon

bien los vemos en el castillo - dijo Tai corriendo hacia otro lado con todos los elegidos detrás.

-0000-

Los elegidos se adelantaron y fueron donde se encontraba Gaia para decirle lo ocurrido, llegaron casi al anochecer y la kitsune se encontraba con Cherubimon hablando.

Hola Cherubimon, Gaia - saludaron los elegidos al llegar

hola - saludo el par

¿donde están Angemon y Angewomon? - pregunto el ángel

los encontramos de camino, ¿que son esas cosas celestes? - preguntó Ioley

¿los Thánatos? - pregunto Gaia

¿los tataque? - pregunto Sora

Así empezó Gaia a relatar no solo que eran los Thánatos, sino también los hechos del día anterior y de este.

¿entendieron? - pregunto Cherubimon

mas o menos, pero creo que estaremos bien - dijo Matt

bien - Gaia no dijo nada más, ya que vio a los dos ángeles que llegaban arrastrando a los Thánatos, ellos lograron amarrarlos - bien hecho - dijo la kitsune, todos dirigieron su vista a los ángeles, los Thánatos estaban amarrados y a su lado, dos ángeles tirados en el suelo completamente agotados. La noche había caído y los elegidos tuvieron que regresar a su mundo, Gaia les había comentado también cual sería la segunda prueba de los ángeles y que necesitaba su ayuda para la tercera, no pudieron despedirse de Angemon y Angewomon ya que ellos cayeron inconscientes segundos después de llegar.

Y así termina el capitulo, creo que no quedo muy bien, pero me costó mucho, principalmente las partes de las acciones.

Me costó mucho encontrar un nombre para los lobos, así que después de mucha búsqueda decidí ponerles un nombre en griego. Thánatos en griego quiere decir muerte y Wolf Dolofónos significa lobo asesino, bonitos nombre ¿no?

Bueno eso es todo.

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata: **Aún no sé si voy a poner la respuesta a eso en este fic o en la continuación de este, ni siquiera me decidí si habrá una continuación, soy muy segura de mi misma ¿no? jeje

**yonson68: **Trato de subir los capis de seguido, pero me cuesta bastante...

Bueno eso es todo, espero les guste.

Saludos.


	10. La prueba más difícil

Hola a todos, se que me tarde un poco (mucho) en actualizar. Pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, sin más retrasos, aquí está el capi.

**Capítulo 10: La prueba más difícil, o... ¿más fácil?**

Angemon y Angewomon se habían levantado de su corto sueño, y ahora caminaban por los pasillos del castillo directo a la salida. Angemon decidió romper el silencio.

¿Por qué crees que Gaia nos haya tocado la cabeza? - pregunto el ángel

nose, dijo que buscaba algo, lo más probable es que nos haya leído la mente - razonó Angewomon

¿y puede hacerlo? - volvió a preguntar Angemon

hay, yo que se Angemon - dijo molesta Angewomon

¿qué te ocurre?, desde ayer estas muy irritante, pareces molesta - dijo Angemon

nada - respondió Angewomon

a mí no me engañas, dime que te ocurre - ordenó Angemon

no - dijo simplemente la ángel

vamos - reto Angemon

te dije que no, no me molestes Angemon, concéntrate en el entrenamiento, tal vez hablemos por la noche - dijo Angewomon, antes de que el angel pueda contestarle llegaron a la puerta, allí los esperaba la kitsune

buenos días chicos - saludo Gaia, parecía de mejor humor que el día anterior

buenos días - respondieron los ángeles

bueno la prueba de hoy creo que les parecerá más fácil - informo Gaia

¿qué tenemos que hacer? - pregunto Angemon

Gaia estiro el brazo hacía delante y les mostro a los ángeles un objeto esférico de color gris.

Lo único que deberán hacer es quitarme la piedra de la mano - dijo Gaia

¿solo eso? - pregunto asombrado Angemon

yo no me quedare quieta, deberán alcanzarme y pelear contra mí para sacarme la piedra, una vez que lo hagan deben colocarla en esa estatua - Gaia señalo una estatua, que parecía una fuete en forma de copa sin agua - no tendré compasión por ustedes, deberán cuidarse de mis ataques

aja - dijo Angewomon distraída, Angemon miro a la ángel de manera acusadora

bueno... espesemos - sentenció Gaia

Angemon se abalanzó sobre la mano de Gaia, pero cuando llegó al lugar donde antes se encontraba la kitsune había desaparecido, miro hacía todos lados pero no la encontraba, entonces sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda a continuación se encontraba tendido en el suelo, se volteó para ver quien lo había atacado y era Gaia, le había dado una patada que lo mando directo al suelo.

¡Oye! - Angemon se levantó - ¿cómo te moviste tan rápido?

esa es solo una parte de mis habilida... - Gaia fue interrumpida por un forcejeo con Angewomon.

Mientras el ángel y la kitsune "hablaban", Angewomon se le acerco despacio y sujeto la esfera, pero Gaia se negaba a soltarla, y así comenzó el forcejeo, Angemon al ver la escena, se abalanzo sobre las chicas y entre los dos ángeles intentaban quitarle la esfera a Gaia.

-00000-

Cherubimon se encontraba en un cuarto revisando unos papeles, hasta que un golpeteo en su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era floramon, ella acompañaba a los ángeles en lo que necesitaran dentro del castillo.

Cherubimon, ¿puedo pasar? - dijo introduciendo parte de la cabeza por la puerta

si, pasa Floramon - respondió Cherubimon - ¿ocurre algo malo?

nose si es algo malo, pero... anoche hable con Angewomon - explico la digimon planta

¿y eso que tiene? - dijo confundido Cherubimon

Angewomon está un poco distraída e irritable desde que empezó su entrenamiento - explico Floramon

eso recién fue ayer, ¿qué tiene de malo? - Cherubimon no entendía a qué se refería la digimon

Angewomon me dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento, se sentía mal de estar aquí, nose exactamente como decirlo, no recuerdo bien sus palabras - dijo Floramon, Cherubimon se quedó callado

¿no te dijo nada de algún recuerdo? - pregunto Cherubimon

no, ¿por qué? - pregunto Floramon

no por nada, pero no te preocupes, de todas maneras quiero hablar con Angewomon - dijo Cherubimon

bueno, solo era eso, me preocupa - dijo Floramon

no te preocupes por ella, va a estar bien - la tranquilizo Cherubimon

de acuerdo, nos veremos luego entonces - con esto último Floramon se retiró de la habitación

_"hay Gatomon, tarde o temprano descubrirás la verdad, solo espero que no cometa un tercer error" _- pensó triste Cherubimon

-00000-

Gaia saltaba de copa en copa, entre los árboles, detrás de ella venían Angemon y Angewomon a mucha velocidad.

Sigan así y me alcanzaran en 6 años, tortugas gordas - dijo Gaia sacándoles la lengua a los ángeles

¡vuelve aquí Gaia! - grito molesta Angewomon

¡Gaiaaaa! - grito Angemon

a veces no siempre se utiliza la fuerza, busquen estrategia - aconsejo Gaia.

En ese momento Angewomon cayó al suelo, parecía como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento, Angemon voló rápido hacía ella y evito que tocara el suelo, la hizo aterrizar suavemente, Gaia bajo también pero se mantuvo a distancia.

Angewomon, ¿me escuchas? - pregunto preocupado Angemon

¿está bien? - pregunto Gaia, pensó que tal vez les exigió demasiado

Angemon puso una mano en la frente de Angewomon y luego cerca de su boca, para ver si respiraba.

¡No respira! - grito asustado Angemon.

Gaia se olvidó del entrenamiento y se acercó a Angewomon, Angemon se alejó de ella, pero al acercarse Gaia nota algo, la digimon si respiraba.

Angemon, Angewomon está respirando - dijo levantándose y encarando al ángel

creo que lo hicimos bien - dijo Angemon con una sonrisa, Gaia estaba a espaldas de Angewomon, esta se levantó de golpe y sujeto la mano de Gaia, le quito la esfera.

¡Hey! - grito Gaia al sentir que alguien le quito la esfera, al voltearse ve a Angewomon alejarse, Angemon le paso por al lado

¡somos mejores actores de lo que creía, caíste Gaia! - grito Angemon a lo lejos, acercándose a Angewomon

¡malditos tramposos! - grito Gaia y se puso a perseguir al par

¿no crees que nos pasamos? - pregunto Angemon al lado de la digimon, los dos eran seguidos por Gaia, Angewomon miro a la kitsune

no - respondió, ambos se encaminaron hacía el castillo

-00000-

Cherubimon salió afuera, necesitaba hablar con Angewomon, ¿por qué tenía malos presentimientos sobre esto?, seguramente lo sabría al hablar con esa digimon. Pero a los lejos vio dos figuras acercarse y una tercera detrás. Pudo escuchar unos gritos a lo lejos e identifico esa voz, era Gaia.

¡Eso es trampa!, ¡esto no es lo que tenía pensado! - gritaba la kitsune

¡la que se duerme, pierde Gaia! - esa otra voz también la reconoció, era la digimon que esperaba, Angewomon

¡cuando les ponga las manos encima se van a arrepentir! - seguía gritando Gaia

¡ya nos hiciste suficiente ayer, considera esto una, venganza! - esa otra voz era la de Angemon, cada vez estaban más cerca y fue Angewomon la primera en aterrizar, seguida de segundos por Angemon, al llegar los ángeles colocaron una esfera en una cosa similar a una fuente, detrás de ellos llego Gaia, y para ser sinceros, estaba MUY molesta

¡Bueno, ya que no cumplieron con mis expectativas en su prueba... tendrán que pagar las consecuencias! - Gaia se abalanzo sobre los ángeles, estos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, pronto alrededor de los 3 individuos que peleaban se formó una nube de polvo, del cual se podían ver, a veces, brazos, piernas, cabezas, etc. Cherubimon se llevó la mano a la cara y negó divertido

Gaia, ¿no crees que fue demasiado "entrenamiento"? - pregunto el digimon bestia.

La nube de polvo se disipó, se vio a una kitsune parada con algunos golpes, y a dos ángeles en el suelo con golpes, moretones y los pelos revueltos (más o menos la moda de los 80'). Luego de reírse un poco y de que todos se incorporaran, Cherubimon se volvió serio.

Angewomon, tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Cherubimon

haaa... está bien - dijo Angewomon, un poco intimidada por la mirada del digimon

vamos - dijo y comenzó a caminar, seguido de Angewomon

¿tú sabes algo? - pregunto Angemon a Gaia, esta negó con la cabeza.

-00000-

Cherubimon entró en una habitación, se sentó en una silla frente a un escritorio e invito a Angewomon a sentarse, ella se sentó en otra silla que se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio.

Angewomon, hable con Floramon hoy y me dijo que hablo contigo anoche, te notó rara y perturbada, ¿qué te ocurre? - pregunto Cherubimon

pues... nose como decirlo, si estuviéramos en el mundo humano creo que Kari lo llamaría un "deja bú", siento como si ya hubiera estado en ese castillo, pero no recuerdo en mi vida haber estrado aquí - trato de explicarse lo mejor que pudo Angewomon, Cherubimon se quedó pensativo

pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con que estés perturbada y un poco extraña? - pregunto Cherubimon tratando de desviar su mente

a mi parecer no estoy rara, es solo que me molesta estar así, no recordar nada, de, lo que creo, mi pasado - dijo Angewomon

tarde o temprano te enteraras - susurro Cherubimon

¿qué dijiste? - pregunto Angewomon, oyó que el digimon dijo algo, pero no llego a percibir que fue

nada - contesto Cherubimon - los elegidos vendrán pronto a verlos, no te entretengo más

de acuerdo - Angewomon se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se detuvo y pronuncio unas últimas palabras - ahora tu pareces el raro Cherubimon - con esto se retiró.

En cuanto Angewomon se fue Cherubimon dejo salir un suspiro, y se puso a hablar en vos alta sin darse cuenta, así como tampoco se dió cuenta de que la puerta no se serró del todo y que alguien lo escucho.

Nose cuánto tiempo más podré verla sin decirle nada, por ahí para algunos no sea tan grave, pero yo la conozco y sé que por más que trate de ocultarlo, en el fondo le dolerá - dijo Cherubimon apoyando sus codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos

vas a tener que aguantar - dijo alguien que entro en la habitación, Cherubimon levanto rápidamente la miraba y vio quien ingreso a la habitación - eso forma parte del pasado de Gatomon, no le pasara nada si no se entera

ya lo sé Gaia, pero tarde o temprano se enterara, no ves, me dijo que tiene "deja bú" o visiones por decirlo así, sobre el castillo - razonó Cherubimon

bueno, dejemos que pase el tiempo y veremos qué pasa - finalizo Gaia

de acuerdo - concordó, no muy convencido, Cherubimon.

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo.**

**Decidí escribir mis notas en negrita ahora jeje.**

**Bueno cada vez se hace más presente el "secreto", por lo menos ya tengo decidida la organización del fic, para mí, es una avance.**

**Creo que volveré a cambiar el sumary, no estoy muy convencida con él, y no es mi culpa, pero me molesta que quede mal, así que próximamente lo cambiaré.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata:** Podría ser, nada está dicho...

**Konan Akatsuki: **Todo a su tiempo...

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Saludos.**


	11. El momento de las charlas

**Hola a todos, sé que me tarde mucho...**

**Y es que realmente no tengo ningún motivo, los días fueron pasando sin darme cuenta...**

**Bueno sin más, aquí está el capítulo de mi fic. **

**Espero lo disfruten...**

**Capitulo 11: El momento de las charlas, ¿solo una visión?**

Después del entrenamiento y la charla con Cherubimon, los ángeles hablaron un rato con lo elegidos, luego ellos hablaron con Gaia a solas, cosa que extraño a todos, pero no le dieron importancia. Al caer la noche los elegidos regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Angewomon estaba apoyada en un balcón, miraba al vacío, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Hasta que algo o, mejor dicho, alguien la saco de su mente.

Angewomon, Gaia nos llamo abajo... - dijo Angemon, pero se detuvo al notar el estado del ángel - ¿estás bien?

¿he? - dijo y se volteo a ver a Angemon - si estoy bien, perdona... Si bajemos, vamos - dijo pasando por al lado del ángel, pero al hacerlo este le coloco una mano en frente impidiéndole el paso - ¿qué pasa? - Angemon señalo el cielo

llego la noche, dijiste que hablariamos en la noche - dijo el ángel

¿no dijiste que Gaia nos llamo? - pregunto Angewomon

dijo que solo nos informaría algo, será solo un segundo, luego tendrás que hablar - dijo Angemon

como quieras - dijo Angewomon, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, seguida de Angemon.

-00000-

Cherubimon se encontraba sentado en un sillón que había en la sala el castillo, a su lado (pero en otro sillón) estaba Gaia. Ambos esperaban a que los dos ángeles bajaran de arriba, también se encontraba presente Floramon.

Ambos pueden volar y tienen una buena velocidad, ¿por qué rayos tardan tanto?, no creo que les siga doliendo las heridas que les deje - Dijo Gaia irritada, seguía molesta con ellos por haber fallado en el entrenamiento

no seas tan dura con ellos, después de todo lograron cumplir la consigna que les diste - los defendió Cherubimon

actúan como un par de adolescentes, fingir que Angewomon estaba herida para que me acercara, son unos tramposos - dijo Gaia, Cherubimon y Floramon rieron por lo bajo por la actitud de la kitsune

vamos Gaia, no seas así - Cherubimon trataba de calmarla

ya verán mañana - dijo Gaia con una sonrisa siniestra

bueno, por lo menos ya sonríe - dijo Cherubimon, Floramon sonrió.

En ese momento Angemon y Angewomon llegaron.

¿Querías hablar con nosotros, Gaia? - pregunto Angewomon

si - contesto Gaia, mientras se levantaba - solo les quería decir una cosa, mañana el entrenamiento será diferente, porque tendremos ayuda de ciertos amigos

¿ciertos amigos? - repitió Angemon

si, conseguí a varios individuos para que nos ayuden, esta prueba será, más que nada, para probar sus habilidades - informo Gaia

¿conocemos a esos "amigos"? - pregunto Angemon

claro que los conocen - respondió Gaia - pero mejor esperen a mañana para saber quiénes son

supongo que ni por más que te insistamos, no nos dirás quienes son - dijo Angewomon

tienes razón, bueno eso es todo, mejor vayan a dormir, mañana lo necesitarán - aconsejo Gaia

bien, vamos Angewomon - le dijo Angemon, la ángel suspiró

¿y estos dos que traman? - pregunto Cherubimon, al ver que los dos subían juntos

Angemon quiere que Angewomon le diga porque esta así - contestó Gaia

¿y tu como lo sabes? - preguntó Cherubimon

yo se lo dije - dijo Floramon

¿y por qué a mí no? - se quejo Cherubimon

porque no preguntaste - respondió Floramon, a Cherubimon se le salió una gota de sudor en la frente

-00000-

Angewomon entró en su habitación seguida de Angemon. Ella se sentó en su cama y él se sentó un una silla al lado de esta.

Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿de qué querías hablarme? - pregunto Angewomon

voy a ser directo, ¿por qué, puntualmente, desde que empezamos el entrenamiento, estas tan irritante? - pregunto Angemon

¿por qué todos me dicen lo mismo? - se quejo Angewomon - estoy perfectamente bien e igual que antes de venir aquí, nada ni nadie me hizo nada - contesto

te conozco y también a tu personalidad, no estás igual que siempre - respondió Angemon

dame un ejemplo - pidió la ángel

bueno, fue idea tuya hacerle esa "broma" a Gaia - al decir eso, un golpe se escucho por el pasillo, pero ninguno le hizo caso

¿y eso qué?, tú también estabas de acuerdo - dijo Angewomon

te recuerdo que le hicimos modificaciones a la idea, porque querías hacer algo más riesgoso y donde Gaia quedaría ridícula - contrarresto Angemon

bueno, fue solo una idea, no creo que por eso... - Angewomon no pudo terminar

y también esa mañana que empezamos el entrenamiento te peleaste con Gaia y te veías bastante malhumorada - interrumpió Angemon

tu también estabas enojado - contrarresto Angewomon

pero no por eso hice un escándalo - dijo Angemon

yo no hice un escándalo - negó la ángel

¿te lo recuerdo? - amenazó Angemon

bueno, pero no es tanto - dijo Angewomon desviando el tema

todas las noches Floramon me dice que hablas con ella, ¿por qué no hablas conmigo?, ¿acaso no confías en mi? - preguntó Angemon

no es eso - dijo Angewomon - no es apropósito, solo empezamos a hablar y termino contándole algunas cosas

hoy no hablaste con ella, y estamos hablando... - dijo Angemon

hay Angemon, ¿qué quieres que te diga? - dijo Angewomon

nose, pero siento que no confías en mi - dijo el ángel

claro que confío en ti Angemon, me conoces mejor que nadie - dijo Angewomon

no mejor que Kari - dijo bajando la mirada

Angemon, ¿qué te pasa?, parece que me haces una escena de celos - dijo Angewomon sonriendo

no es así - Angemon se ruborizo un poco - y no me cambies el tema, ya se varió demasiado, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, algo que pase por alto, ¿en qué pensabas cuando estabas en el balcón?

bueno, nose, es extraño y más difícil explicarlo - el ángel se le acerco, para que siga hablando - como le dije a Cherubimon, es como si tuviera un "deja bu"

¿enserio? - dijo Angemon

si, los siento constantemente, pero cuando estaba en el balcón... - Angewomon hizo una pausa - fue algo diferente y extraño...

Flashback (Angewomon):

El cielo estaba estrellado y había una brisa de verano, la noche estaba hermosa. Miré el bosque que tenía en frente, estaba tranquilo y quieto. Pero entonces miré al cielo por un rato, cuando volví a mirar el bosque la imagen cambio drásticamente. El bosque ya no era tranquilo, estaba ardiendo en llamas, se escuchaban gritos y se veían digimons corriendo por su vida. Quise correr adentro para avisar a los demás sobre lo que pasaba, pero no pude moverme, es como si estuviera paralizada. Me asuste, solo seguí mirando, entonces distinguí una sombra entre las llamas, me resultaba tan familiar, pero justo cuando estaba por descubrir quién era, alguien me llamó.

Angewomon... ¿estás bien? - una voz familiar sonó.

Pestañee un par de veces al escuchar esa voz, el bosque regresó a la normalidad, tal y como estaba al principio.

Fin del flashback.

Eras tú el que me despertó - dijo Angewomon terminando de relatar, Angemon se quedo en silencio

eso es muy extraño, ¿le has dicho a alguien más? - dijo rompiendo el silencio, Angemon

no, yo... - Angewomon paró.

Angemon le había hecho una seña para que haga silencio, el ángel se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la puerta en silencio, al abrirla caen al suelo tres figuras que, al parecer, escuchaban la conversación. Cherubimon, Gaia y Floramon se levantaron velozmente del suelo.

Después somos nosotros los entrometidos - dijo Angemon

no es lo que parece - dijo rápidamente Floramon

¿seguro?, a mí me parece que a alguien le interesaba saber de que hablábamos con Angemon - dijo Angewomon

no estábamos escuchando - dijo Cherubimon

¿entonces? - pregunto Angemon, apoyado en el marco de la puerta

no tenemos porque darles explicaciones - contesto Gaia yéndose de la habitación, luego la siguieron Cherubimon y Floramon

a veces se comportan extraño - dijo Angemon, Angewomon suspiro

bueno Angemon, mejor le hacemos caso a Gaia y nos vamos a dormir - dijo la ángel

tienes razón, bueno, hasta mañana Angewomon - dijo el ángel, saliendo por la puerta

hasta mañana Angemon - dijo ella y se acostó, no tardo en quedarse dormida, igual que su compañero.

-00000-

En un lugar muy lejano al castillo, tres figuras hablaban entre sí, las tres en plena oscuridad. Cada una se encontraba sentada en una especie de trono que lograba verse a pesar de la falta de luz, se encontraban uno al lado del otro. Una de las figuras estaba en un trono color rojo, otra en un color plateado y la tercera en una negra.

¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?, vamos a seguir esperando - dijo una de las figuras, sentada en el trono negro, estaba algo irritado

como dicen, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, solo tenemos que tener paciencia - respondió tranquilo la figura sentada en el trono rojo

no estoy de acuerdo, he esperado 4 años por esto, y ustedes dos, más tiempo - hablo la figura sentada en el trono plateado

chicos, chicos, no lo ven, si atacamos ahora, nos vencerán fácilmente, aún no perfeccionamos nuestra técnica, y nuestro ejércitos aún no son muy numerosos, tenemos que hacer algo mucho más grande que lo de hace 11 años - explico el del trono color rojo

en eso tienes razón, celebramos tanto nuestra victoria que nos ganaron cuando menos lo esperábamos, y luego al intentar volver... Aparecieron _ellos_ - dijo el del trono plateado

¡no nos volverá a pasar lo mismo!, ¡solo no tenemos que dejarnos llevar por nuestra victoria y atacar todos juntos!, por eso nos ganaron _ellos_, ¡porque atacamos por separado!dijo él del trono negro levantándose

ya te lo dije, no atacaremos ahora, ya falta muy poco, esta vez... no los dejaremos ganar - dijo él del trono rojo - ganaremos y conquistaremos el digimundo, y nada ni nadie... Nos detendrá - los tres individuos se levantaron y las sombras los cubrieron luego desaparecieron.

-00000-

Volviendo al castillo, Gaia y Cherubimon charlaban en la misma sala donde estaban antes, Floramon ya se había ido a dormir.

No lo puedo creer - decía Gaia con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada

¿por qué nos persigue la mala suerte?, Seraphimon y Ophanimon partirán mañana, y regresarán en un par de meses, es necesario que en ese tiempo Angewomon se entere de todo - dijo nervioso Cherubimon

tranquilo Cherubimon... - intento tranquilizarlo Gaia

¡¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! - Cherubimon bajo la mirada - no quiero que me odie

no te va a odiar Cherubimon, tienes que tranquilizarte - dijo Gaia, Cherubimon suspiro - ya mañana termina el entrenamiento físico, y luego te toca a ti entrenarlos, tal vez ella se distraiga con un poco de la historia del digimundo

si tienes razón, yo solo espero no cometer otro error más - dijo Cherubimon

no lo harás, porque ya no estás solo - le dijo Gaia

bueno, mañana tienes que tener energías para entrenarlos, así que mejor nos vamos a dormir - el digimon bestia se levanto

tienes razón - Gaia lo imito - bueno, adiós Cherubimon - ella se encamino a su habitación y Cherubimon a la suya.

**Bueno, acá termina el capitulo.**

**Pensaba hacerlo más corto, pero como me tarde tanto en actualizar, le agregue la pequeña charla entre Cherubimon y Gaia. **

**Creo que recién ahora al fic se le agrega un poco de emoción e intriga, igual le estaba faltando algo para hacerlo interesante.**

**No lo mencioné antes, pero Ophanimon y Seraphimon, todavía se encuentran en sus respectivos castillos, partirán (más adelante se revelará donde) recién en el siguiente capítulo o tal vez en el próximo, me pase por alto ese detalle.**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo.**

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata: **Ese "secreto" sería como en lo que se basa la historia, así que aún falta para la revelación.

**Rocio AJ: **Para serte sincera, nunca me di cuenta de la naturaleza del fic XD. Yo también me planteaba eso, digo, no porque un digimon evolucione se gana un súper poder, conocimientos, etc. (bueno, si ganan el poder).

**Lamento haber tardado tanto.**

**No voy a decir que voy a actualizar más rápido, porque no me gusta mentirles, voy a intentarlo, pero no prometo nada, a demás ahora tengo que empezar nuevamente la escuela y esto se convierte en un inconveniente. **

**El titulo lo puse porque creo que estoy poniendo demasiada conversación en el fic, voy a tratar de cambiar eso, a demás no se me ocurría otro XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Saludos.**


	12. Preparaciones

**Hola a todos!**

**Perdón por la tardanza.**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 12: Preparaciones, una prueba en compañía.**

Recién amanecía en el digimundo, era una muy bonita mañana y el cielo estaba despejado. Pero ahora nos centramos en una ciudad, una pequeña ciudad donde había varios edificios y bien en el centro un árbol, el más alto de todos los cercanos, era verde y se le veían algunos frutos entre sus ramas. Pero la ciudad estaba prácticamente abandonada, nadie caminaba por allí, no se veía a nadie. Así, tal y como estaba, esa ciudad era el escenario perfecto para la prueba que Gaia tenía en mente para los dos ángeles. En ese momento, a la ciudad llegó Gaia acompañada de una cantidad de digimon y... ¿Humanos? Así era, Gaia llego a la ciudad acompañada de todos elegidos y sus compañeros.

Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ahora tengo que ir al castillo por Angemon y Angewomon - informo Gaia - tomen sus respectivas posiciones y evolucionen en sus formas de campeón.

Tal y como lo dijo Gaia, los niños elegidos se colocaron en el mismo techo que les daba una vista amplia de gran parte de la ciudad. Mientras (con ayuda de sus compañeros) los digimons evolucionaron es sus formas de campeón y se distribuyeron por diferentes lugares, pero todos cerca del árbol. Al ver que todo estaba listo, Gaia se dirigió hacía el castillo en busca de los dos ángeles.

-00000-

No se está tardando mucho - se quejo Angemon, luego dio un bostezo

nose, tal vez tienes razón, y ni hemos desayunado - también se quejo Angewomon

tranquilos chicos, ya vendrá, es posible que se tardó por tratar de poner todo en orden - tranquilizo Cherubimon, pero en ese momento Gaia llegó

bien chicos, ¿están listos? - pregunto Gaia

si - respondieron al unísono

bueno - Gaia chasqueo los dedos, y a los dos ángeles los envolvió una luz blanca - listo

¿co-como lo hiciste? - pregunto el ex-ángel al ver su actual forma, volvió a ser Patamon

no recuerdan que yo los ayudé a evolucionar, bueno, también puedo quitarles la evolución - respondió Gaia

¿cómo esperas que haga algo en esta forma?, ¡no estoy acostumbrada a andar así! - se quejo la pequeña digimon conocida como Salamon

bueno, tendrás que acostumbrarte - le respondió la kitsune

Gaia, esto no se vale - le dijo Patamon

basta de charla, vámonos de una vez, les advierto que si fallan, se quedarán así por una semana - amenazo Gaia comenzando a caminar hacia el frente

también esperas que caminemos - se quejo Salamon

solo lo espero de ti, Patamon puede volar - dijo Gaia, ambos digimons la siguieron, pero siguieron quejándose todo el camino

-00000-

Gaia y compañía llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada a una ciudad, a lo lejos se podía visualizar un enorme árbol con frutos.

¿Ya vieron ese árbol? - pregunto Gaia

si, ¿qué tiene de importante? - pregunto malhumorada Salamon

sus frutos, porque esa es su prueba, bien les explicaré, ustedes, en sus formas de entrenamiento (o Rookie) deberán de llegar hasta ese árbol y tomar uno de esos frutos, a continuación, tendrán que salir de la ciudad por este mismo lugar con el fruto que consiguieron - explico Gaia

no suena tan complicado - dijo Patamon

¿quieres algo más complicado?, bueno escondidos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad están los "amigos" de los que les hablé anoche, por cierto, ya pueden saber quiénes son si quieren... - dijo Gaia

¿quiénes son? - preguntaron al unísono los ex-ángeles

los niños elegidos y sus compañeros me ayudarán, los niños tendrán a mano unos globos de pintura que ellos mismo trajeron del mundo real y en cuanto a los digimons, que por cierto todos están en sus formas de campeón, - Gaia, al decir esto escucha varias quejas por parte de Salamon - pueden atacarlos tranquilamente, así que yo les aconsejo que tengan cuidado, tienen que regresar aquí antes del atardecer y sin ninguna lastimadura o marca de pintura - termino de explicar Gaia

esto tiene que ser una broma - dijo Patamon

¡ellos están en sus formas de campeón, y pueden atacarnos!, ¡Esperas que salgamos ilesos de ahí! - Salamon desde que salieron del castillo no paraba de quejarse

ustedes también pueden atarlos, después de todo, tienen que defenderse - comento Gaia

¡no es lo mismo! ¡como esperas que lastime a los demás!, ¡ni siquiera conozco los ataques en esta forma! - seguía con sus quejas Salamon

¡hay ya no te soporto!, ¡¿si te dejo evolucionar a tu forma de campeón te callaras?! - dijo Gaia bastante irritada

si - respondió feliz Salamon

bien - dijo Gaia y volvió a casquear los dedos, entonces donde antes se encontraba Salamon ahora apareció una Gatomon con una sonrisa en el rostro - solo cállate, y vayan - ya a una determinada distancia Patamon hizo un comentario

¿cómo sabías que te iba a dejar evolucionar? - pregunto Patamon divertido

tiene muy poca paciencia, no me iba a aguantar mucho más - respondió Gatomon

pudo haberse enojado - dijo Patamon recordando lo que Gaia les hizo ayer (tiempo del fic)

corrí el riesgo - respondió Gatomon.

Ambos digimons comenzaron a correr por dentro de la ciudad, pero se detuvieron y escondieron a determinado punto. Gaia suspiro _"hay Gatomon, nunca dejas tu testarudez de lado"_, luego una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al recordar algunas cosas.

-00000-

Mientras, en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, se puede ver una enorme jaula con barrotes de hierro, por dentro se escuchaban rugidos que hacían estremecer al más valiente. Frente a esta, aparecieron las mismas tres figuras que antes estaban sentados en los tronos. Ahora, con un poco más de luz, se podía distinguir unas pequeñas diferencias entre ellas. Una figura portaba una larga capa negra y roja, la segunda figura flotaba en el aire, debido a que le faltaban sus dos piernas, aunque tenía dos alas, lo que le facilitaba estar flotando y la tercera tenía dos cintas negras que caían desde su cabeza.

Creo que nos benefició mucho el haber podido viajado hacía otra dimensión, aunque solo fue por unas horas y no se volverá a repetir, pudimos traer un pequeño recuerdo - dijo la figura con la capa (era la misma que antes estaba sentado en el trono rojo)

tienes razón, creo que no esta tan mal esperar un poco, a demás ahora hay que adiestrarla - comento el que portaba las cintas (el mismo que estaba sentado en el trono plateado)

para mí esto no va a funcionar, esa cosa es incontrolable - dijo el digimon flotante (el que estaba sentado en el trono negro)

ya verás cómo se doblega ante mí, todos lo hacen - dijo él de la capa, con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro

sabes que eso te va a traer consecuencias ¿no?, es bastante vengativa - dijo él de las cintas

eso que importa ya, ahora concentrémonos en el presente, más puntualmente en la guerra que se aproxima - dijo, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, el portador de la capa.

-00000-

Tenemos que estar atentos, ellos pueden llegar en cualquier momento - dijo Davis sobre un techo de una casa

esto no me gusta nada - dijo Kari preocupada

no te preocupes, Gaia conoce el potencial de ambos, si nos dijo que hiciéramos esto, será porque va a beneficiarlos en algo - la tranquilizo Tai

supongo que eso es cierto, pero ¿cuanto pueden hacer estando en sus formas de entrenamiento (Rockie)? - pregunto T.K.

puede que eso sea lo que Gaia quiere averiguar - razono Izzy

¡Miren! - Grito Cody, que estuvo atento a las calles junto con Mimi, los demás se acercaron para ver que habían visto, pero al llegar no había nada diferente

¿qué es lo que han visto? - pregunto Sora

he visto a Patamon, estoy segura que era él - respondió Mimi

pero yo no veo nada - dijo Ioley revisando los alrededores

pero nosotros lo vimos, seguro está escondido por ahí - dijo Cody

revisemos, si vemos algo tenemos que avisar a los digimons, y prepararnos - dijo Matt

a mí me parece que esto será divertido - dijo Davis, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver las miradas que la daban T.K. y Kari.

-00000-

¿Y ahora como seguimos? - pregunto Patamon, estando escondido en un pasadizo sin salida

tenemos que cuidar que no nos vean los elegidos, estando allá arriba pueden vernos fácilmente, a demás todos evolucionaron y están rodeando el árbol, acercarnos directamente será imposible - calculó Gatomon

creo que a mí me vieron - dijo Patamon

ojala que no - dijo Gatomon - ¡escóndete!

Justo en ese momento ambos se colocaron tras unas bolsas grandes que había allí. Entonces pasó por enfrente de ellos Togemon, pero paso de largo al no verlos.

Parece que no nos vio - dijo Gatomon asomando la cabeza, Patamon suspiro

parece que están recorriendo el lugar para encontrarnos - dijo el digimon anaranjado

tenemos que alejarlos un poco para poder alcanzar esos frutos - dijo Gatomon

podemos hacer una distracción - propuso Patamon

¿cómo crees que lo podemos hacer? - pregunto Gatomon

nose, tal vez si tiramos un objeto y se mueve rápido lo confunden con nosotros - dijo Patamon

tal vez no tiene que ser un objeto - pensó Gatomon y luego miro a Patamon

yo no voy a arriesgarme - dijo alterado Patamon ante la mirada de su acompañante

no te iba a decir que te mostraras, si es lo que piensas - le contesto Gatomon

¿entonces? - dijo Patamon

me voy a meter entre los arbustos y a acercarme, intencionalmente voy a hacer ruido y a correr, no creo que todos me sigan pero si una parte, tendrás que escabullirte y tratar de acercarte lo más posible... - Gatomon pensaba como continuar su plan

ya sé, voy a cortar una fruta con un ataque, pero a distancia... - dijo Patamon

entonces yo distraeré de alguna manera a los otros, mientras intenta tomar lo más rápido posible la fruta y corre a la salida - completo Gatomon, hubo un silencio

no creo que esto funcione - dijo Patamon

yo tampoco, pero si nos quedamos aquí no tendremos ninguna oportunidad, a demás se nos termina el tiempo, no nos pasará nada si fallamos, tenemos que intentarlo - dijo Gatomon

me estas robando mi rol - dijo Patamon

¿y eso a que viene? - dijo confundida Gatomon

yo soy el que tiene que dar esperanzas - dijo Patamon con una sonrisa

bueno entonces, ¿cuáles son tus palabras? - pregunto Gatomon

¡vamos a lograrlo! - grito Patamon, Gatomon le tapo la boca

recuerda que estamos escondidos - le dijo - bien, vamos de una buena vez - sentenció la gata digital y ambos empezaron a prepararse para realizar su plan.

-00000-

Mientras los destrozos se asomaban en el centro de la ciudad, Gaia esperaba en la salida a que los digimons intentarán salir con la fruta, tenía la mirada perdida en el pueblo, hasta que algo a sus espaldas la desconcentro.

¿No pudiste pensar en una manera más interesante de cumplir tus objetivos? - pregunto una voz que ella reconoció enseguida

creí que llegarías antes, Cherubimon - contrarresto Gaia, sin voltearse

bueno, no es que sea tan simple, sabes que es una responsabilidad importante dejar solo el castillo - dijo Cherubimon, Gaia se quedo en silencio, seguía mirando el pueblo - ¿en qué piensas?

nada importante - contestó sacudiendo un poco su cabeza - ¿qué hacen Ophanimon y Seraphimon?

se preparan para salir, cuando Patamon y Gatomon lleguen al castillo, probablemente ellos estén partiendo - contesto Cherubimon

no entiendo el por qué todo esto, si solo se irán posiblemente 3 meses, nose exactamente cuánto tiempo lleve ir hacía esa zona - pensó Gaia - ¿era realmente necesario involucrarlos? - dijo haciendo referencia a los elegidos

si fuera un solo día, igual es necesario, es mucha responsabilidad manejar el digimundo, no es una tarea para uno solo - respondió Cherubimon - a demás, siempre existe cierto riesgo... En realidad se tendría que haber ido solo Ophanimon, ella se manejaría mejor en esa zona, pero Seraphimon no quiso que vaya sola, y como nadie quiso ir, él mismo se ofreció a acompañarla - relató el digimon bestia

tienes razón, esa zona no es de las más seguras - dijo Gaia - pero, ¿por qué se preparan tanto?

más que nada es físico, se necesita una cantidad importante de energía para pasar, a menos que haya una conexión sentimental, ya sabes cómo es el tema... - contesto Cherubimon

si, lo demás ya lose - dijo Gaia

tengo que regresar ya - dijo Cherubimon

está bien, yo tengo que esperar a que ellos salgan - dijo Gaia, Cherubimon estaba a punto de irse, pero se detuvo antes de elevarse en el cielo

¿quieres un consejo?, no pienses mucho en eso, te hará daño - le dijo Cherubimon, luego de esto partió, Gaia suspiro

como si fuera tan fácil... - dijo Gaia y volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos.

**Bueno hasta acá el capitulo...**

**Poco a poco se van a ir revelando algunas cosas...**

**Bueno, primero, finalmente no puse la prueba en este capítulo, lo pondré en el siguiente. Segundo, Cherubimon mencionó algo de la "zona" donde irán Seraphimon y Ophanimon, todo este tema será invento mío... No se la formación real del digimundo...**

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata: **Otra vez, perdón por la tardanza... Eso se sabrá de a poco, paciencia (cosa que yo no tengo XD) Creo que tus sospechas están bastante acertadas...

**Rocio AJ: **Si te soy sincera, me asuste al ver tu review XD... Te agradezco mucho todas tus palabras, y me encanta que te guste mi fic... ¿Cómo me voy a enojar?, me encanto tu idea, está muy buena, no pude poner nada de charlas entre ellos porque se me hace que ya ponía muchas en el fic, pero tú idea está muy buena... Gracias por haber aguantado para dejar tu review XD...

**Bueno eso es todo...**

**Espero les haya gustado o interesado...**

**Saludos a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Contratiempos

**Hola a todos!**

**Acá traigo un nuevo capítulo...**

**Tal vez este capítulo se vea diferente a otros, por la manera de escritura.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 13: Contratiempos, el desenlace de una prueba.**

Faltaban pocas horas para que atardeciera, o sea, faltaban pocas horas para que a los dos digimons se les termine el tiempo para acabar con su prueba. Gatomon se encontraba escondida entre las ramas de un árbol cercano, mientras Patamon se encontraba, también escondido, en la entrada del pasadizo donde estaban antes. Ambos digimons calcularon las posiciones de todos los elegidos antes de actuar. Los niños elegidos se encontraban arriba de un edificio, no muy lejos del árbol, pero tampoco tan cerca, no corrían riesgos con su presencia. Recorriendo los aires y espiando cada sector desde el cielo, estaban Birdramon, por el norte, Kabuterimon, por el sur, Halsemon, por el este, Stingmon, por el oeste, en este momento, donde ambos estaban posicionados, no eran un problema. Recorriendo las calles de la ciudad estaban Garurumon, Flamedramon y Togemon, los tres usaban su velocidad y daban vueltas por toda la ciudad buscándolos, esquivarlos no era muy difícil, así que tampoco eran una amenaza. El último grupo era la molestia, compuesto por Greymon e Ikkakumon, rodeaban el árbol e impedían que cualquiera se acercara, este era el verdadero problema. Pero a Patamon le inquietaba algo, y estaba seguro de que esto impediría que su plan funcione.

Flashback (Patamon):

Antes de que nos separarnos, intente advertirle a Gatomon sobre un riesgo que note.

Gatomon, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que nos falta uno? - pregunte, después de que terminamos de ubicar a todos, o casi todos, los digimon

si, es verdad, no he visto a Digmon, pero lo más probable es que este recorriendo la ciudad, no te preocupes por él - me intento tranquilizar

pero, ¿y si esta en algún lugar que no podemos ver? - volví a preguntar

no es muy probable, enserio Patamon, no te preocupes, concéntrate en esto, o podríamos terminar muy mal - me aconsejo ella

está bien - le dije, no muy convencido

Fin del flashback.

Gatomon, espero que esto no sea un error - dijo Patamon desde su lugar, observando y esperando a que la gata digital ataque.

Mientras, entre las ramas, Gatomon esperaba el momento preciso para atacar._"Bien, creo que ya es momento, espero que estés equivocado Patamon"_ pensó Gatomon. A continuación comenzó a mover las ramas y hojas de ese árbol, pero no de manera exagerada, la idea era que Greymon e Ikkakumon creyeran que por accidente ella reveló su posición y luego intentaran atraparla, dejándole a Patamon tiempo para tomar la fruta. No era el plan más brillante de todos, ni el más original, pero esperarán que todo termine rápido para poder regresar al castillo. Y tal y como planearon Patamon y Gatomon, Greymon e Ikkakumon, comenzaron a acercarse a la posición de la gata digital, ella comenzó a correr por el centro de la ciudad a plena vista de cualquier ataque. Patamon salió volando de su escondite, se dirigió hacia el árbol, tomo la fruta, y comenzó a volar hacia la salida, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo.

-00000-

Greymon e Ikkakumon no estaban muy lejos de alcanzar a Gatomon y, debido a los sonidos de la persecución, más digimons se sumaron a todo esto. Ahora no solo tenía a varios digimons tras de ella, sino que también los niños elegidos se sumaron y comenzaron a atacarla. Halsemon, Flamedramon, Birdramon y Garurumon, se dieron cuenta de la falta de Patamon y fueron en su búsqueda, el resto de los digimons y los niños siguieron persiguiendo a Gatomon _"Patamon apresúrate, ya casi me quedo sin energías" _pensaba ella mientras hacía lo posible para no ser atrapada, lastimada o pintada.

-00000-

Patamon volaba hacia la salida, pronto se dio cuenta de que ciertos digimons lo empezaron a perseguir, para retrasarlos un poco comenzó a tirarles piedras y cosas que encontraba en su camino, no le faltaba mucho para llegar así que voló con todas sus fuerzas hacia allá, estaba a 8 metros de ella...

Estaba por llegar...

Ya casi...

Faltaba tan poco...

Lo lograría...

Podría salir...

Solo un poco más...

Y...

PUM!...

Patamon recibió un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, estaba mareado y había caído al suelo, pero no lo golpearon, chocó contra algo, pero, ¿cómo no lo había visto?, su vista estaba nublada pero poco a poco se fue aclarando, hasta ver con que había chocado, era... ¿Digmon? Al parecer y según la teoría de Patamon, Digmon salió de abajo de la tierra, así fue como lo choco sin verlo. Pero ahora había otro problema, ¿dónde estaba la fruta?, cuando empezó a revisar a su alrededor vio a la fruta, pero en el pico de Halsemon, ahora no tenía la fruta y estaba rodeado de 4 digimons que, por el momento, no eran muy amigables.

Bueno está bien, ya me sacaron la fruta, creo que ya no tengo nada por hacer aquí - dijo Patamon tratando de salir de allí

¿ves esto? - pregunto Flamedramon apuntando a su cabeza, allí tenía un moretón, producto de un golpe

¿te golpeaste? - pregunto Patamon de manera inocente

cómo que ¿te golpeaste? - dijo Flamedramon imitando la voz del digimon alado - me golpeaste con esas malditas piedras

no es mi culpa que tengas la cabeza tan grande como para que no puedas esquivar una piedra, a demás ahora se ve lo cabeza dura que eres - dijo Patamon divertido

bueno, ahora vamos a ver qué tan cabeza dura eres tú - dijo Flamedramon, y saco (de quién sabe dónde) unas piedras

no es nada personal Patamon, pero no me gusta que me arrojen cosas - dijo Halsemon tirando la fruta y sacando también una piedras

creo que esto será divertido - dijo Digmon, sacando más piedras

la idea es que no salgan ilesos, así que... - Birdramon mostro varias piedras en su espalda, listas para ser lanzadas

chicos, Gaia habla mucho, esto no es necesario - dijo Patamon nervioso

para mi si es muy necesario, me voy a entretener un buen rato con esto - dijo Flamedramon, listo para lanzar sus piedra

ho ho - dijo Patamon, no sería muy agradable lo que viene.

-00000-

Gatomon seguía corriendo, no podía esconderse, los digimons corrían detrás de ella, no podía atacarlos, eran muchos, no le quedaba más remedio a correr hasta que todo termine, esto sería cuando Patamon salga con la fruta, pero entonces Garurumon se puso en su camino, evitándole el paso _"genial" _pensó Gatomon, ahora estaba rodeada, de frente por ese digimon lobo, atrás por Greymon, a la izquierda por Ikkakumon, a la derecha por Togemon y por los aires a Stingmon y a Kabuterimon. Pero por lo menos, los niños elegidos quedaron atrás y, por ahora, no molestarían.

¿Cuáles fueron las palabras de Gaia? - pregunto Gatomon, en medio de todos los digimons elegidos

que los detengamos a toda costa, sin importar nada - respondió Greymon

¿y ustedes que piensan hacer? - volvió a preguntar Gatomon

realmente yo no pienso atacarte - respondió Stingmon

tampoco yo - dijo Garurumon - pero tenemos que detenerte

¿entonces? - Gatomon quería una respuesta concreta

supongo que te atraparemos - dijo Kabuterimon

¿podrán? - dijo ella desafiante

claro que sí - dijo Greymon

quiero verlos intentar - Gatomon desafiaba al grupo

no creo que te convenga retarnos, te superamos en número - le dijo Ikkakumon

y en tamaño - continúo el digimon dinosaurio

por si lo olvidaste Greymon, ya los había vencido antes - le recordó Gatomon - y hay ni siquiera nos conocíamos

ahora será diferente, te conocemos - dijo Togemon

no creo que esa sea demasiada ayuda - contrarresto Gatomon

pues veremos - dijo Togemon.

Entonces Garurumon se abalanzo sobre la gata digital, ella saltó y esquivo ataque, pero mientras estaba en el aire, Kabuterimon intento atraparla, ella reboto en sus manos, así regreso a tierra, pero a penas toca el suelo Greymon le lanza un ataque, que Gatomon no pudo esquivar, así cayó al suelo. Stingmon intento tomarla, pero ella reaccionó y lo pateo, lo cual hizo que este retrocediera. Todos intentaban atraparla de diferentes maneras, pero ninguna daba resultado. Pero entonces alguien más ataco a Gatomon con un ataque que ella no esperaba, un cabezazo, la digimon sagrada cayó al suelo maldiciendo al digimon que la ataco, pero al ver de quien se trataba se quedo atónita. El digimon que la ataco no era nada más y nada menos que Patamon. Primero, ¿qué rayos hacía hay? y segundo, ¿dónde estaba la fruta?, pero cuando lo vio mejor se dio cuenta de otro detalle, el digimon tenía varios moretones en el cuerpo. Más atrás vio venir a Flamedramon y los demás con piedras en las manos o patas, en cuanto Flamedramon vio que Gatomon lo observaba y escondió la piedra en su espalda. Entonces Patamon, quien todavía estaba en el suelo, se levanto. Ahora ambos digimons estaban acorralados y sin esperanzas de salir. Pero entonces un ruido muy fuerte (como un edificio se derrumbara) llamo la atención del grupo, al fijar la vista vieron un ENORME globo, al parecer, lleno de algún liquido, venía a toda velocidad hacia ellos, todos gritaron por la sorpresa, pero ninguno pudo reaccionar y... PLAF! Al parecer el globo estaba cubierto de pintura, debido a que todo cambio a un color anaranjado.

¿Y esto qué significa? - grito irritado Flamedramon.

Entonces los responsables del globo se hicieron presentes. Los niños elegidos corrieron hacia donde estaban los digimons.

¿Funcionó? - Pregunto Ioley

¿cuál era la idea de esto? - pregunto Kabuterimon

evitar que Patamon y Gatomon salgan sin pintura - respondió Cody

¿seguros que la idea era manchar solo a esos dos? - dijo irónico Ikkakumon

hablando de todo un poco, ¿dónde están esos dos? - preguntó T.K.

Todos miraban hacia todos lados, pero no daban con el paradero de Patamon y Gatomon.

-00000-

Gaia seguía sentada en la piedra pensando en ese extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior.

Flashback (Gaia):

Caminaba por un sendero, todo era paz y tranquilidad, había arboles y una enorme pradera más adelante. Ese lugar me recordaba mucho a mi hogar... Al que fue mi hogar... Suspiré, pero seguí caminando, algo me decía que tenía que llegar al final del camino, pero cada paso que daba sentía sombras persiguiéndome, veía como los arboles se pudrían detrás mío, comenze a correr, no quería que me alcanzara. Entonces llegué al prado, pero no era lo que esperaba, el lugar estaba envuelto en llamas, se oían gritos, pero no veía a nadie. Comenze a asustarme, entonces lo sentí... Él me había alcanzado...

-00000-

Me desperté sudando y con la respiración agitada, algo malo venía en camino.

Fin del flashback.

Ese sueño nunca falla, algo estaba mal - pensaba Gaia, pero entonces escucho unos gritos y supo enseguida quienes eran

Salimos, siii! - gritaban Patamon y Gatomon al salir con la fruta en la pata del digimon volador, completamente ilesos y sin ningún rastro pintura, el sol aún no había terminado de bajar, lo que significaba que ambos digimons completaron la prueba

guau, debo reconocer que no creí que lo lograrían - dijo Gaia

yo tampoco lo creí - concordó Gatomon

bueno, lo importante es que ¡lo logramos! - dijo Patamon.

-00000-

Luego de que todos regresaran al castillo, los elegidos se limpiaran, se contara toda historia de la prueba (o sea del como los dos digimons se escaparon de la pintura y de todo lo demás) y de que Patamon y Gatomon evolucionaran en sus formas de Angemon y Angewomon, todos estaban preparados para despedir a dos de los grandes ángeles del digimundo.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que partan - dijo Cherubimon un tanto entristecido

es cierto - respondió Seraphimon, pero Ophanimon noto la tristeza en el digimon bestia

no estés mal Cherubimon, te prometo que regresaremos lo más rápido posible - animó la ángel

no estoy mal Ophanimon, solo quiero que tengan cuidado y se cuiden - dijo Cherubimon

bien, Angemon, Angewomon, espero dejar el digimundo en buenas manos - dijo Seraphimon

no debes preocuparte, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantener todo bajo control - respondió Angewomon

es verdad, haremos todo por cumplir con nuestras responsabilidades - dijo Angemon

si te comportas así, terminarás siendo igual que Seraphimon - dijo Gaia

Bueno, nos vamos - sentenció Seraphimon.

Los dos grandes ángeles se despidieron de cada uno (incluyendo a los elegidos, que también estaban presentes), pero cuando Ophanimon se despidió de Angemon, le susurro algo al oído.

Te recomiendo, por tu bien y por el de cierta digimon, que ni siquiera intentes parecerte a Seraphimon - le susurro Ophanimon, pero ninguno de los presentes notó lo ocurrido

Adiós a todos - dijeron ambos ángeles, y con ayuda de Gaia, abrieron una especie de portal que atravesaron de inmediato

¿a dónde llevaba ese portal? - pregunto curioso Izzy, una vez que este se cerró

a algún lugar que no conocen, ni les interesa conocerlo - respondió Gaia.

Más tarde todos los elegidos se retiraron, le noche había caído hace mucho y sus padres se preguntarían donde estaban. Todos retomaron sus actividades, pero Gaia seguía intrigada por su sueño, que sí bien no era la gran cosa, ya había tenido uno similar en el pasado, y las cosas no habían terminado bien. Ella se encontraba afuera, había una brisa fría, parecía como si se aproximara una tormenta, pero esto no parecía molestarla, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Solo espero que esto no sea una señal de que el pasado se volverá a repetir - Gaia suspiro - no importa que digas Cherubimon, cada vez me convenzo más de que la verdad saldrá a la luz

¿y eso por qué?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Gaia se quedo paralizada al darse cuenta de que no era Cherubimon, giro un poco la cabeza para ver de frente al que le había dicho eso, ¿y ahora qué haría?

**Bueno, hasta acá el capitulo...**

**Estoy tratando de hacer un poco más largos los capítulos, voy de a poquito, pero se van haciendo más grandes...**

**Con respecto al capítulo, creo que quedo de más la "despedida" de Seraphimon y Ophanimon, pero algo tenía que hacer para esto, ya sabrán porque... **

**Se nota que soy pésima para relatar escenas de peleas, se mostró en la prueba de Patamon y Gatomon XD, pero intente hacer lo mejor que pude y así quedo... **

**Del cómo se escaparon los dos digimons, no me dio espacio para ponerlo, pero se escaparon gracias a que pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y se escondieron detrás de los otros digimons para no mancharse, y gracias a que Patamon no había perdido de vista la fruta...**

**Bueno, ahora si...**

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata: **Si es verdad eso, pero es una idea que tenía desde hace tiempo. Bueno, perece que no salió del todo bien, pero por lo menos pudieron completar la prueba.

**LightningDestroyer: **Me alegra que te haya gustado. Claro, así será, todo a su tiempo.

**Bueno, eso es todo, me retiro hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	14. Secretos ocultos

**Hola a todos!**

**Acá un nuevo capítulo de mi fic.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Capitulo 14: Secretos ocultos, una pesadilla vuelta sueño.**

¿y eso por qué?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? - pregunto la ángel a espaldas de Gaia

A-Angewomon - dijo atónita la kitsune - ¿qué haces aquí?

no me cambies la pregunta, ¿a qué te refieres con lo que dijiste recién?, ¿acaso nos están ocultando algo? - pregunto seria Angewomon

no, nada, yo me refería a... - _"una excusa, una excusa" _pensaba Gaia, tratando de formular una - no es nada importante, solo un pequeño secreto entre Cherubimon y yo

¿qué clase de secreto? - pregunto la digimon

vamos Angewomon, no seas curiosa, tengo mis secretos, pero no te preocupes que no tiene nada que ver con el digimundo, con Angemon o contigo - mintió Gaia

¿segura?, últimamente Cherubimon ha actuado raro - dijo Angewomon, tratando de averiguar más sobre el asunto

si, completamente, nunca te escondería algo, menos si tiene que ver contigo - _"como me odio por tener que mentirte así" _pensó Gaia

está bien... - dijo Angewomon, pero Gaia no se libraría tan fácilmente de ella

¿necesitabas algo? - pregunto la kitsune, tratando de desviar el tema

quería preguntarte, esta mañana pasaba por el pasillo y te escuche gritar en tu habitación, saliste luego y fuiste a ver a Cherubimon ¿qué te ocurrió?, estabas muy nerviosa - dijo Angewomon - no te lo quería decir, pero me preocupe... A demás sumado con lo que me dijiste hace rato, se me hace muy raro

es solo que esta mañana tuve un sueño extraño, quise comentárselo a Cherubimon, ya que a veces los sueños son mensajes ocultos - respondió la kitsune volviéndose a serenar

bien... sabes Gaia, Cherubimon y tú actúan muy extraño, como si ocultaran algo, por alguna razón escucho que dicen que me conocen, ¿para eso hay otra explicación? - Angewomon estaba decidida a sacarle la verdad a Gaia, estaba segura que ocultaba algo

es solo que podemos ver tu forma ser, desde que llegaste... - se excuso Gaia

no pueden conocerme tan bien, tenemos pocos días acá, a demás nunca escuche decir lo mismo de Angemon - contrarresto la ángel, Gaia suspiro

Angewomon, no es el momento de hablar de esto - dijo la kitsune, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras fueron tomadas para despertar más curiosidad y desconfianza en la digimon

¿por qué?, ¿creí que esto no era nada importante? - pregunto Angewomon

no lo es, pero... - Gaia se quedo sin palabras - será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento

aún no me has dicho el por qué - presiono Angewomon

porque si, no quiero hablar de esto ahora, son solo unas ideas que tengo con Cherubimon - Gaia se ponía más nerviosa, a tal punto de no poder controlar su habla

¿ideas?, ¿no dijiste que era un secreto?, ¿y qué tienen que ver una ideas con que me conozcan? - Angewomon se dio cuenta del estado de Gaia, era el momento perfecto para poder hacer que hable

he... Tengo unas ideas en mente, que comparto con Cherubimon, el secreto es aparte, y el que te conozcamos viene de ante... - _"¿por qué demonios dije eso?" _pensó Gaia

¿antes? - dijo Angewomon más seria - ibas a decir antes, ¿de dónde me conocen?, no recuerdo en mi vida haberlos visto

no... n-no iba a decir antes... se me escapo... pero no era lo que quise decir - decía Gaia nerviosa

¿por qué estas tan nerviosa?, contéstame ahora, ¿de dónde me conocen ustedes dos?, ¿o hay alguien más metido en todo esto? - pregunto Angewomon encarando a Gaia

no hay nadie metido en "esto", porque nosotros no te ocultamos nada de tu vida - respondió Gaia

¿de mi vida?, yo nunca dije que me ocultaran nada de mi vida - contrarresto Angewomon, Gaia se quedo callada - tu misma te estás descubriendo, dime la verdad Gaia, ¿de dónde me conocen?

nosotros conocemos a todos los elegidos, porque fuimos nosotros los que los elegimos - respondió Gaia, aunque parte de lo que decía era verdad

¿por qué estabas tan nerviosa?, si solo es eso - pregunto Angewomon

me pones nerviosa con tu cuestionario - dijo Gaia y volvió a entrar en el castillo sin siquiera mirar a Angewomon _"no creas que me trague todo lo que dijiste Gaia, se que algo ocultan, y voy a descubrir que es..."_

-00000-

Cherubimon estaba en la sala del castillo, leía unos libros que contenían información sobre el digimundo, tenía que revisarlos, ya que ahora tendría que transmitirles esos conocimientos a los dos ángeles. Pero entones Gaia entró en la sala nerviosa y le pidió al digimon bestia que lo acompañe a la oficina de este. Una vez en ella, Gaia se dispuso a contarle todo lo ocurrido con Angewomon hace unos momentos.

No le dijiste nada verdad - pregunto nervioso Cherubimon

como crees que le diré la verdad, y menos sin que estés presente, pero ahora desconfía de nosotros y es demasiado insistente, no nos dejará en paz hasta que sepa la verdad - dijo Gaia

¡no! - el digimon bestia alzo un poco la voz - ella no tiene que enterarse, por lo menos no todavía

Cherubimon, no seas necio, tarde o temprano se va a enterar, a demás, no recuerdas lo que te dije esta mañana... Sobre ese sueño - dijo Gaia - si ellos regresan, no solo causarán una gran caos, sino que también revelarán todo lo que saben

ellos están muertos - dijo Cherubimon

¿y a ti que te pasa?, ¿acaso te olvidaste que los digimons pueden revivir? - dijo Gaia, un poco alterada por el comportamiento del digimon

ellos no pueden, quedan encerrados después de morir, no van a volver, no pueden - aseguro Cherubimon, Gaia suspiro

actúas como si nada vaya a pasar, te recuerdo que estamos solos, sin Ophanimon y Seraphimon, Angemon y Angewomon no están preparados para soportar algo como lo de hace 11 años - dijo la kitsune

Gaia, nada está dicho, por ahora son solo ideas nuestras, esperemos que ellos no regresen, ni que Angewomon, ni los demás se enteren de la verdad - dijo Cherubimon

ojala que sea así - dijo Gaia.

-00000-

Simultáneamente a la charla entre Gaia y Cherubimon, otra se llevaba a cabo entre Angemon y Angewomon, al igual que Gaia, ella le contó al ángel lo ocurrido con Gaia. Ahora ambos estaban dudosos del comportamiento de la kitsune y Cherubimon.

Esto es extraño - dijo Angemon

así es - concordó Angewomon

es obvio que algo nos están ocultando - razono Angemon

y estoy dispuesta a saber que es - aseguró Angewomon

tenemos que insistir, rebuscar y poder leer sus pensamientos, por decirlo de alguna manera - dijo Angemon

cuando hable con Gaia estaba muy vulnerable, la agarre por sorpresa - comento Angewomon

entonces tenemos que atacar sin que se den cuenta, ¿crees que van a ceder? - pregunto Angemon, dudando un poco de lo que planeaban hacer

no muy fácilmente, llevará tiempo, pero no voy a rendirme - aseguró Angewomon, sin embargo Angemon no estaba muy convencido - ¿por qué dudas tanto?

nose, y si es mejor no saberlo - dijo dudoso el ángel

¿cómo que, es mejor no saberlo?, nos ocultan algo Angemon, ¿cómo sabemos que no es algo que nos pueda perjudicar? - dijo, incrédula de las palabras del ángel, Angewomon

ellos no serían capaz de hacernos eso, no puede tan grave lo que ocultan - defendió Angemon

¿y tú cómo lo sabes? - pregunto la ángel

¿qué motivos tendrían? - contrarresto Angemon, Angewomon lo pensó un rato

no se... - respondió finalmente

mejor dejemos esto, ya veremos cómo sacarles la verdad - aconsejo Angemon

está bien - concordó Angewomon, cada uno se metió en su habitación y quedaron, al parecer, dormidos al poco rato.

-00000-

En otro lugar, muy alejado del castillo, una de nuestras tres figuras se encontraba sentada en su respectivo trono, el negro. Parecía pensativo, tenía la mirada en el vacío y susurraba unas pequeñas frases.

Serás el primero en morir Angemon, no me importan los ridículos planes de ese descerebrado - decía hablando en voz alta - será divertido jugar un rato, después de todo no necesito ayuda para hacerlo...

La figura se levanto del trono y permitió que la luz le iluminara parte de su cara, no se podía apreciar mucho su rostro, debido a que estaba cubierto por una especie de casco, solo los alrededores de su boca, de ella se veían sobresalir dos colmillos, más arriba unos ojos rojos y a los costados de su cabeza dos cuernos, también cubiertos por el "casco".

Vamos a jugar - dijo él y comenzó a hacer movimientos con las manos y cerrando sus ojos, por un momento parecía que iba a desaparecer, empezó a volverse transparente y al cabo de unos segundos desapareció.

-00000-

Angewomon abrió los ojos, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, habían pasado varias horas pero ella no lograba concebir el sueño. Cansada de dar vueltas en su cama, se levantó, se pregunto si Angemon había podido dormir, no perdería nada con averiguarlo, así que salió de su habitación y se dirigió al cuarto del ángel. Golpeo muy suavemente la puerta, si estaba dormido no quería despertarlo. Volvió a insistir, pero nada respondió _"seguramente se quedo dormido, mejor no lo molesto más" _Angewomon se disponía a irse, pero un extraño sonido, como un gemido de dolor, atrajo su atención, provenía del cuarto de Angemon, esto la animo un poco y abrió muy despacio la puerta de la habitación del digimon. Estaba un poco oscuro dentro, pero llego a visualizar el origen del sonido, era el mismo Angemon quien los producía, parecía tener una pesadilla, la ángel se le acerco un poco a él. Notó varias cosas en Angemon, se respiración agitada, un leve sudor recorría su cara, susurraba un par de cosas incomprensibles y se movía inquieto.

Angemon - le llamó tímidamente Angewomon, el ángel perecía calmarse un poco, pero luego volvió a tener los mismos rasgos que antes - Angemon - volvió a insistir alzando un poco la voz, pero algo paso que llamo poderosamente la atención de Angewomon, el digimon pronunció unas palabras que ella pudo entender

no, no lo hagas - dijo Angemon moviendo su cabeza y alterándose más

¡Angemon! - le dijo la digimon zarandeándolo, esto hizo que el ángel despertara

¡No! - grito Angemon fuertemente

Angemon cálmate - pidió la digimon

¿qué?, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué haces aquí? - el digimon estaba todavía muy anonado por el sueño

Angemon, tranquilo, fue un sueño, estás en tu habitación y vine porque... - mejor esperaba para hablar con él - escuche tus gritos desde mi cuarto - mintió Angewomon

perdón, no quería molestarte - se disculpo el ángel

no importa Angemon, ¿pero qué fue lo que te hizo comportarte así? - pregunto Angewomon un poco angustiada

nada, solo tuve una pesadilla, pero solo fue un mal sueño, no es nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos - contesto Angemon

vamos, sabes que no me vas a engañar, a demás yo te conté sobre todas mis "visiones" y presentimientos, no es justo - se quejo Angewomon, Angemon suspiro

está bien, te lo cuento... - empezó él.

Flashback (Angemon):

Una habitación, o en eso creía estar, podía sentir algo que me encerraba a mi alrededor, como paredes, pero no las veía. Lo único que veía era oscuridad, solo eso. Era tal el nivel de oscuridad que ni siquiera podía ver mis manos, comenze a pensar que no las tenía. Comenze a escuchar algo, una voz, me hablaba y decía cosas, al principio no las entendía, pero después pude entender unas pequeñas palabras, "cuidado", "peligro", "protegerla", "mentira", "engaño"... No entendía el significado de esto, preste un poco más de atención, la voz repitió lo mismo que antes, pero en lugar de palabras, pude entender la frase anteriormente pronunciada, "tienen que tener mucho cuidado, ustedes corren peligro, es tu deber protegerla, no saben que están rodeados por la mentira y viven en un engaño", ¿qué rayos significaba todo eso? En ese momento sentí algo detrás de mí, una mano en mi hombro, se sentía huesuda y muy fría, sentí un escalofrío. A continuación pude ver que "él" se puso delante mío pude ver sus ojos, esos profundos ojos rojos en donde solo se veía maldad, estaba muy cerca mío, comenze a sentir mucho miedo, aunque realmente no sabía por qué. Una enorme desesperación me invadió al darme cuenta que no podía mover un solo musculo y también sentí algo frío y húmedo que comenzó a subir desde la planta de mis pies, poco a poco me rodeaba más, entonces pude sentir que eso era agua, ¿dónde estaba?, y también, ¿con quién? Cuando el agua llego hasta mi cuello pude escuchar una horrorosa risa, proveniente de "él".

Así terminaras Angemon, hundido en tus propios pensamientos, eres débil ¿para qué quieres seguir viviendo?, solo necesito subir un poco más el agua para terminar con tu maldita vida - dijo el ser presente

no, no lo hagas - pidió Angemon pero el agua seguía subiendo, hasta que...

-00000-

¡Angemon! - desperté con ese grito y nuevamente me encontraba en mi cama.

Fin del flashback.

¿Qué estás en peligro, rodeado de mentiras y qué debes proteger a alguien?, todo eso suena muy extraño - dijo Angewomon

ya lo sé, pero eso fue lo que escuche, nose, no te parece que aquí suceden cosas extrañas - comento Angemon

sea lo que sea estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo, no permitiré que nos engañen, no se los perdonaría - dijo decidida Angewomon

también yo - concordó Angemon - tenemos que averiguar todo, pasado, presente y adivinar el futuro

¿no es mucho? - pregunto divertida Angewomon

bueno, ahora que seremos los próximos al mando, tendremos que saber muchas cosas entre ellas varios secretos del digimundo, ¿no te emociona? - dijo Angemon

actúas como un niño - rió Angewomon - pero debo reconocer que suena interesante

claro que lo será - Angemon bostezo

¿por qué no intentas dormir otra vez? - pregunto la ángel

lo intentaré, pero debo admitir que tuve algo de miedo - confeso el ángel

eso es obvio Angemon, no fue un bonito momento - dijo la digimon, y se disponía a irse

espera Angewomon... - dijo el ángel sonrojado

¿qué ocurre? - pregunto ella

no te... - se aclaró la garganta - molestaría... - esta vez tosió - quedarte... conmigo, claro si no quieres no hay problema, no te obligaría, está bien si no quieres, la verdad no espero que quieras, pero a mí no me molestaría - aclaro velozmente Angemon, su rubor se notaba desde lejos, hablaba de manera nerviosa, repitiendo incoherencias, Angewomon rió

no me molestaría en absoluto Angemon - contesto la digimon.

Angewomon se acomodó al lado de Angemon, reposando su cabeza en el pecho del digimon, y este rodeándola con sus brazos. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, era ya demasiado tarde y ambos estaban cansados. Pudieron pasar bien la noche, sin más visiones, recuerdos o pesadillas. Una vez ya dormidos, Angemon pronunció unas palabras que no llegaron a ser oídas por nadie, ni siquiera por él mismo.

Es mi deber protegerte, Angewomon - dijo entre sueños el ángel.

-00000-

Regresamos a la escena de los tronos de antes, pero esta vez casi todas las figuras estaba sentado en ellos, perecían discutir entre ellos.

Eres un idiota - grito una de las figuras, la portadora de la capa, anteriormente sentada en el trono rojo - ¿cómo se te ocurre haber hecho semejante estupidez?

vamos, no es para tanto, esto solo les hará sentir miedo, así será más divertido - dijo la figura sin piernas, esta si estaba sentada en su trono, el negro

¡¿Miedo?!, ¡¿acaso perdiste la razón?! ¡si les haces una advertencia como esa, van a reaccionar!, ¡pueden poner más seguridad, actuar de diferente manera!, ¡Todos los planes se vendrían abajo por tu estupidez! - gritaba histérico el de la capa

si tanto te preocupas, ¿por qué no la mandas de una buena vez? - pregunto relajado el que no tenía piernas, el de la capa suspiro

por lo menos usas la poca cabeza que te queda - respondió un poco más calmado la figura sentándose en su trono rojo

¿quieren que la llame?, sinceramente ya no soporto a ninguno de los dos - se ofreció el de las cintas, sentado en su trono plateado, él se había mantenido como espectador todo este tiempo

está bien, más te vale que funcione tu plan Devimon, no voy a aceptar que falles - dijo el de la capa, a Devimon, la figura que no tenía piernas

tranquilízate Myotismon, desde que empezamos a planear todo estas sumamente tenso - dijo tranquilo Devimon a la figura portadora de la capa

¿cómo quieres que este?, soy el único que se preocupa por que las cosas salgan bien, no he visto que pongan el menor interés - se quejo Myotismon

eso no es cierto - intervino el de las cintas - yo te estoy siguiendo desde que empezamos, por más estúpidos que sean tus planes, no tienes quejarte tanto, aquí el único irresponsable es Devimon

cállate Piedmon - le ordeno Devimon al de las cintas

¿piensas que voy a hacerte caso imbécil? - pregunto Piedmon

cállate o lo vas a lamentar - advirtió Devimon

¿acaso vas a lastimarme, invalido? - dijo burlón Piedmon

te vas a arrepentir - Piedmon y Devimon empezaron a pelear, Myotismon solo suspiro agotado de tener que soportar de ambos

chicos, chicos, no sean estúpidos, dejen sus peleas de lado, tienen que pelear contra un enemigo en común, no entre ustedes - dijo una voz femenina, apareciendo en escena

llegaste - dijo Myotismon

sí señor, y estoy a sus ordenes - dijo haciendo una reverencia

excelente, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, mantente en contacto con nosotros y no falles, ¿entendido? - pregunto Myotismon

si mi señor, no se preocupe, yo nunca fallo - dijo con una sonrisa diabólica, con esto se retiro a quien sabe dónde

¿tú crees que podrá con ellos? - pregunto Piedmon, ya al lado de Myotismon

estoy seguro que podremos confiar en ella - aseguró Devimon, apareciendo al lado de Piedmon

esperemos que todo salga bien, una vez que ella llegue, nosotros nos encargaremos de la segunda parte del plan - dijo Myotismon.

**Y fin del capítulo.**

**Se supone que no debía revelar la identidad de las "figuras" pero me costaba seguir escribiendo así, supongo igual que por lo menos tuvieron una ligera sospecha ¿no?**

**Ahora falta revelar la identidad de la voz femenina que apareció junto a los demonios, poco a poco todo se va a ir relacionando.**

**les dejo una pregunta, a ver si me las pueden responder en los comentarios:**

**- ¿de quién creen que deba proteger Angemon a Angewomon?**

**Sé que es una pregunta medio tonta, pero puede que no sea muy fácil de contestar, no todo es lo que parece.**

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata: **Claro que sí, parece que a Gaia no se le ocurrió que esto podría llegar a pasar.

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	15. una llegada inesperada

**Hola a todos!, perdón por el retraso.**

**Acá traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic.**

**Espero les agrade.**

**Capitulo 15: Una llegada inesperada, en la búsqueda de los collares.**

Ya era de mañana. Angemon y Angewomon ya se encontraban con Cherubimon, quien ya les había dicho y enseñado algunas cosas del digimundo, por ahora solo fueron las ubicaciones de las islas, las montañas, los bosques, los ríos, etc. Y que tipos de digimon habitaban las zonas.

Bueno, ya les explique todas las zonas - dijo Cherubimon

¿vamos a tener que acordarnos de todo esto? - pregunto un poco cansado Angemon

si, ustedes como los ángeles guardianes tienen que conocer todas las zonas y también el lugar en el que habita cada una de las especies de los digimons - contestó Cherubimon - ahora les toca verlos

¿qué? - preguntaron ambos digimons

les daré una ubicación a cada uno, y tendrán que traerme un objeto que se encuentra exclusivamente en ese lugar, irán por separado - informó Cherubimon

¿qué tenemos que traer? - pregunto la ángel

Ambos tendrán que ir a la isla File, Angewomon tú tendrás que ir al Pueblo del Inicio y traerme de ahí uno de los collares que pertenecían a Ophanimon, es una cadena dorada y tiene un dije con una gota de agua color rosa. Angemon, tú tendrás que ir al Bosque Nativo y traerme de allí un collar, perteneciente a Seraphimon, con una cadena dorada y un dije en forma de estrella con cuatro puntas, color azul - termino de explicar Cherubimon

si tenemos que buscar collares, ¿cómo los encontraremos en unas zonas tan grandes? - pregunto Angewomon

con esto - dijo Cherubimon entregándoles a ambos algo - estos son comunicadores, les ayudarán a comunicarse entre sí, y con Gaia y conmigo, y en este caso también tendrán un mapa que les ayudará a encontrar la ubicación de los collares.

Los comunicadores se colocaban como una pulsera y tenían una forma cuadrada arriba, como una cajita pequeña, ella portaba una tapa que cuando se levantaba mostraba una pequeña pantalla, en ella se puede ver un mapa o conectarse con el digimon que se desea hablar, y abajo tiene uno botones.

Guau, ¿cómo funcionan? - pregunto Angemon

les explico de camino, vamos hacia afuera - dijo Cherubimon, ambos lo siguieron.

-00000-

Ambos ángeles ya habían partido hacía rato, por separado, en busca de los respectivos collares. Los dos digimons llegaron sin problemas a sus destinos, pero ahora debían encontrar los objetos por los que vinieron. Cada uno caminaba a paso lento esperando a que los comunicadores dieran señales de los collares. Pero no todo salió tan bien. Veamos qué fue lo que le ocurrió a cada uno.

-00000-

POV Angewomon:

Caminaba por el Pueblo del Inicio, veía digihuevos por doquier, a lo lejos se veían algunos digimons bebes que saltaban y jugaban. Sonreí de manera nostálgica al verlos, suspire y seguí mi camino. Mientras caminaba el comunicador reaccionó, comenzó a sonar con un insistente tintineo, comenze a caminar, mientras me acercaba, el sonido aceleraba su ritmo. Entonces lo vi, por un lado me alegre pero por otro me deprimí; me alegró el hecho de que lo había encontrado, pero me deprimió al ver donde estaba, lo tenía un digimon bebe en su cabeza, un Pagumon. _"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser sacarle un collar a un bebé?" _me pregunte, pronto lo sabría. Intente acercarme, el digimon se dio cuenta de mi presencia de inmediato.

Tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño, solo necesito el collar que portas en tu cabeza, ¿puedes dármelo? - pregunte acercándome despacio para no asustarlo

¿esto? - pregunto inocentemente, señalando el collar con sus ojos

si, ¿puedes dármelo por favor? - ya estaba muy cerca de él, me arrodille para estar a su altura y le tendí la mano, él me miro un poco desconfiado

está bien - dijo sonriéndome, iba a tomar el collar pero entonces el Pagumon se corrió bruscamente, esto produjo que me callera de cara al suelo - te lo doy, si me atrapas - dijo sacándome la lengua y saltando lejos _"maldito malcriado, me las vas a pagar" _

¡regresa aquí! - le grite y volé tras él.

Es muy tonto, era obvio que lo alcanzaría, ya estaba casi sobre él, pero entonces arrojo el collar a uno de sus amigos, y así continuaron, lanzándolos entre ellos. Ya harta de esos malcriados, salte sobre el Pagumon que portaba el collar y lo tome bruscamente.

¡Ja!, ¿por qué pensaste que podrías ganarme? - le pregunte, tenía mucha rabia contenida por ese enano.

Pero entonces me miró con una sonrisa diabólica, impropia de un digimon bebe, entonces empezó a... ¿llorar?. Hace un rato me desafiaba con la mirada y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente, no entendía por qué, pero era un grandioso actor. No me llevo más de 5 segundos darme cuenta de por qué lloraba, cuando sentí una presencia a mis espaldas, cuando me voltee me encontré con un Saberleomon mirándome con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Pasa algo Pagumon? - pregunto el león digital

me... me quito... me quito mi collar... - sollozaba el digimon bebe, Saberleomon miró mi mano y vio el collar en ella

¿te parece bien quitarle un juguete a un bebe? - me dijo_"Maldito Pagumon" _pensé

no, esto es un malentendido... - intente hablar pero el león me interrumpió

¿malentendido?, ¿qué vas a decirme?, ¿acaso el collar es tuyo y el Pagumon te lo arrebato de las manos? - pregunto irónicamente

bueno, no exactamente, pero necesito el collar - dije

¿y por eso lo robas? - pregunto, estaba empezando a enojarme

¡yo no lo robé!, ellos estaban jugando con él y no podía tomarlo - _"para qué demonios dije esa estupidez" _pensé, el Saberleomon rugió

¡entrégame el collar! - me grito _"en que lío me metí"._

-00000-

POV Angemon:

Caminaba por el bosque, la vista era hermosa y cada tanto veía digimons jugando o volando por ahí, pero el comunicador no daba señales del collar. Estaba empezando a inquietarme y cansarme, pude ver una laguna a lo lejos, decidí descansar ahí. Pero en cuanto me senté al borde de la alguna, el comunicador emitió un tintineo, comenze a caminar hasta dar con el collar, estaba colgado en una rama, ¿tan fácil sería?, no lo pensé y lo tome, no paso nada _"¿qué extraño?, pero bueno, mejor regreso". _Estaba por emprender el camino de regreso, cuando escuche crujir lasramas de un arbusto ¿acaso me estaban siguiendo?. Se me ocurrió revisar, me acerque un poco, los sonidos se detuvieron. Entonces abrí el arbusto y lo que vi tras él me dejo completamente atónito.

-00000-

POV Angewomon:

Las cosas empeoraban, ahora estaba volando siendo perseguida por el Saberleomon, que estaba sumamente enojado conmigo, no me dejaba que le explicara nada. ¿Cómo haría para que me escuche, sin que intente clavarme los colmillos?, ese digimon era el guardián de los bebes y los digihuevos, eso explicaba su cólera, ¡pero tenía que dejarme hablar!.

Escúchame por favor, no pretendo dañar nada, te explicaré que fue lo que ocurrió - intentaba por decima vez hacer que se calmara

¡no quiero escuchar excusas, ya me dijiste demasiadas! - grito

¿¡qué rayos quieres que haga para que me dejes de perseguir!? - le grite, ya estaba cansada y luego tendría que regresar hasta el castillo

¡entrégame el collar! - me contesto

¡y todo por eso!, ¡toma! - le tire el collar y lo tomo con su mandíbula, baje cansada

vete, no quiero verte más - dijo molesto, regresando por donde vino

y ahora que voy a hacer - dije sentándome en el suelo, suspiré, entonces un digimon bebe se me acerco, realmente me sorprendió la clase de digimon que era, una Nyaromon, esa era mi forma de bebe

hola - le dije, por alguna razón sentía ternura por ella

hola - me contesto - ¿por qué estas triste?

no estoy triste, solo tuve un pequeño problema - le dije acariciándole la cabeza

¿con Salle?, ¿o con Pagumon? - me pregunte

¿quién es Salle? - pregunte confundida

así le decimos a Sabelemon - me reí de su intento

podría decir que con ambos - le conteste

ese Pagumon siempre molesta, a todos - me comento

¿enserio?, ¿y eso por qué? - le pregunte

no sé, es malo y a veces nos lastima - me dijo con un poco de puchero

supongo que tendrá sus motivos - le dije

¿por qué tienes problemas con Saberleomon y con Pagumon? - me pregunto

solo necesito recuperar algo, pero Pagumon convenció a Saberleomon en que era mala, ahora no quiere darme ese collar - le dije, pero ¿por qué le contaba esas cosas a esa niña?

¿collar?, ¿el que Salle llevaba en su boca? - pregunto

si ese - conteste

¿para qué lo necesitas? - pregunto otra vez

podría decirse que tengo que recuperarlo para poder completar una prueba - le conteste, otra vez

¿qué clase de misión? - me volvió a preguntar

sabes, hacer muchas preguntas - le dije

¿te molesto? - me dijo con los ojos llorosos

¡no!, ¡no!, no me molesta, pero me cuesta contestarte todo - le dijo, lo único que necesitaba era que me odiara medio pueblo

bueno - dijo calmándose - ¿y si vamos a hablar con Saberleomon?

no es tan fácil, él no quiere escucharme - le conteste

vamos, yo voy contigo, él no es malo y siempre nos escucha y nos ayuda - me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

¿y yo cómo te digo que no con esa cara? - le dije divertida.

-00000-

POV Angemon:

¿Puedes escucharme? - repetí una vez más, tenía que hacer reaccionar a esa digimon que encontré tras los arbustos, me encontraba arrodillado a su lado zarandeándola un poco - ¿me escuchas?.

La digimon abrió los ojos, se asusto al verme y se alejo de mí aún estando en el suelo.

No me lastimes - dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos

no, no, no te haré daño, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿quién eres?, ¿y por qué estas así? - le pregunte

s-soy D'arcmon - me dijo tímidamente - yo-yo no recuerdo que me ocurrió

está bien, no importa ahora - la mire, no podía dejarla así, no quería - ven conmigo, te llevare al castillo, allí te podrás curar y recuperarte

yo no puedo, gracias, pero yo no pertenezco ahí - me contesto, arrodillándose en el suelo, para estar a mi altura

¿cómo que no?, eres una digimon sagrada, claro que perteneces ahí, a demás no es para quedarte, es solo hasta que te recuperes, luego puedes irte si quieres - trate de convencerla

bueno... no se - me dijo insegura

vamos, te regresaré yo mismo si quieres volver aquí - le dije, lo dudo un rato

está bien - accedió al fin

bien, yo termine con mi prueba, vámonos ya - sentencié, y ambos emprendimos vuelo.

-00000-

POV Angewomon:

¿Y cómo puedo confiar en que me dices la verdad?, te vi atacando a los bebes - me dijo el Saberleomon, después de que terminé de contarle todo lo sucedido

yo no los ataque, solo me hicieron perder la paciencia - dije, el dudaba en creerme

Angewomon dice la verdad, Pagumon es malo con nosotros, ese collar lo encontramos a la mañana - me defendió Nyaromon, que me había acompañado todo el tiempo

está bien, toma - me entrego el collar el león digital

gracias - le dije, cansada de todo esto

si, mejor vete de una vez - me dijo, a continuación se fue corriendo, supongo que recorrería el pueblo para ver si todo estaba en orden, y yo también me disponía a marcharme de regreso al castillo.

-00000-

POV Angemon:

Llevaba rato volando con D'arcmon en mis brazos, se canso rápidamente por las heridas, así que la cargue, mientras seguíamos hablando. Ella nació en el pueblo del inicio, pero no quiso quedarse ahí y en cuanto evolucionó en Salamon empezó a recorrer todo el digimundo, buscando aventuras y explorando tierras. Así, con el paso del tiempo, evolucionó en D'arcmon, no tuve nunca nada interesante en su vida, hasta este repentino ataque que tuvo por desconocidos. También aproveche para contarle parte de mi historia, ella quedo fascinada y me aseguro que le encantaría haber vivido algo similar.

Tal vez, si quieres una aventura o algo de acción, deberías quedarte en el castillo, hay ahí varios digimons que forman parte de un ejército, en caso de algún ataque, tal vez podrías participar de él - le informe, me sentía muy bien con ella, era una digimon muy agradable

¿de verdad?, me encantaría - dijo ilusionada - a demás tal vez así podamos pasar más tiempo juntos, no me malinterpretes, es que me siento muy bien en tu compañía - se corrigió rápidamente

a mí también me agrada la tuya - le dije.

Entonces pude divisar el castillo de Cherubimon, el lugar donde estuvimos conviviendo todo este tiempo, ya no estábamos lejos, solo esperaba que Gaia y Cherubimon no tengan problema en que D'arcmon se quede allí.

Estamos a punto de llegar - informe, ella no me contesto.

-00000-

POV normal:

Angewomon ya había llegado hace rato al castillo, y le había entregado el collar a Cherubimon, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que llegara Angemon.

¿No se está tardando mucho? - pregunto la digimon preocupada

no te preocupes, ya debe estar por llegar - tranquilizo Gaia - aún hay tiempo.

En ese momento Angemon entro por la puerta del castillo, con una digimon desconocida en sus brazos.

Chicos - dijo Angemon ayudando a la digimon ángel a pararse - ella es D'arcmon, necesita nuestra ayuda.

**Bueno, acá termino el capítulo.**

**El capítulo no me salió, realmente, como esperaba, pero si modificaba algo, tenía que cambiarlo todo, preferí dejarlo como quedo.**

**Y quería decir que, por alguna razón, uno de los reviews no aparecía en la lista de estos, me apareció en mi correo, pero acá no. Recién llegó 3 días más tarde (que en mi correo), espero que no se repita, pero en el caso de que eso pase es posible que no pueda dejarles una contestación en el fic.**

**Creo que voy a empezar con esto de las preguntas, si pueden contéstenlas en los reviews.**

**Y la del capí es:**

**- ¿D'arcmon hará un papel importante entre los ángeles? y ¿con quién se llevará mejor?**

**Reviews:**

**Lord Pata: **Todo vendrá a su tiempo, inclusive dentro del mismo fic. ¿De verdad te gusto?, me alegra mucho. Si te doy un pequeño dato, lo que dijiste puede no estar del todo acertado, no tendrán un final feliz esos dos, por lo menos por ahora, ya veremos más adelante.

**DigiDSoul: **me agrada que pienses eso, eso se verá con el tiempo, aunque en realidad no traman nada, sino que es algo que ya pasó anteriormente, solo falta que salga la verdad a la luz.

**Rocio AJ: **Tengo que reconocer que tus reviews son los más largos que tengo jeje, así que vamos a empezar a contestar. Yo creo que la suerte de Angewomon no durará mucho, al contrario, se vendrá en picada hacia el suelo. Decidí saltar esa parte y no ponerla, por dos razones, la primera es que desde hace rato (antes de subir el capi anterior) tenía listo este y el otro, por el hecho de que no lo considere de mayor importancia. Yo imagino durmiendo a los dos con sus respectivas ropas, en camas normales (como nosotros), no fui muy creativa en esa parte XD. Te juro que le busque la manera de hacerlo menos directo, pero entonces le sacaba la gracia, preferí dejarlo así. ¿Te gusto la personalidad AngePata? XD, la verdad es que esa era la idea, hacer a Angemon menos serio de lo que era, me alegra que te guste, pero lamentablemente, esa personalidad cambiara un poco, mientras más avanzamos, más cambiará. Muchísimas gracias por seguirme, apoyarme y de escribir tus grandes reviews XD, aunque así me gustan más...

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
